


Wicked Wednesday

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Smut, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Implied Sexual Content, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Titty Fucking, Triple Penetration, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, plus size, tit fucking, woc, women of color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 174
Words: 31,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: That middle of the week NSFW gif 6 drabble weekly feature, formally on Tumblr.





	1. Sam x Reader-Trust

Tonight was all about testing Sam’s limits and how much he trusted you. He ressured you he did and he wanted you to be able to slip into the domaniate role every now and again like you enjoyed. He handed you the key to his box of toys and stood next to his bed, patiently, waiting for instructions.

The key was light and clicked the trunk open with a flick of your wrist, beyond the lid lay every toy Sam had ever used on you and a few you were hoping to use on him tonight. Worrying your bottom lip between your teeth, you reached in for the lengths of silken rope curled up neatly on the bottom.

“Clothes off and lay on the bed on your back,” came the order and you watched with pride as the usually so dominant Sam Winchester took off his clothes and laid back on his bed.

“Hands over your head.” You untethered the rope and climbed on top of Sam’s chest, his breathing already hitching in his throat as you wound the length of cord around each of his thick wrists. They were easy to secure and you knew that no matter how tightly you tied them, Sam could slip them if he wanted to.

You scooted back, resting your panty covered pussy over Sam’s semi hard cock, your wetness seeping through and turning Sam on as you stared down at him. He was as vulnerable as you’d ever seen him and it created a level of arousal in your body beyond anything you’d experienced in months.

Starting as his wrists, you scratched your nails, gently down his arms, faint pink lines showing on his skin before fading away. He shivered and you again placed your nails on his chest, starting at his pecs and making lines down to his waist. The hairs on his chest smooth under your fingers with every pass and you only stopped long enough to be sure to run blunt nails over his taut nipples before digging them in more.

“Oh, Sammy, we are gonna have fun tonight.” Your fingers left darkening red marks down his stomach and you locked eyes with your lover. “I’m so glad you decided to trust me with this.”


	2. Jensen x Jared - Handler

When you were told you were in charge of handling Jensen Ackles during the convention season you thought, ‘great I get the hot, chill guy.’ But it turned into more of a job than you ever thought it would be.

Handling Jensen meant helping handle Jared and most of your days consisted of getting those two to pay attention and reminding the guy with Jared to watch him more than his phone. It was exhausting but very rewarding.

Sandwiched between the two of them, Jared buried to the hilt in your cunt while Jensen fucked hard and deep into your ass on the hotel bed, made your core ache and obscene noises to bounce off the walls of the suite. They moved insync with each other, both of them pushing in and out at the same time, tingles of pleasure jetting through your body, making your mouth drop open as you became drunk on their cocks.

Jared’s massive hands grabbed the globes of your ass, squeezing and pulling the cheeks apart, loving the fleshy curve of them and keeping you open for Jensen. Meanwhile, Jensen had his hands firmly planted on your shoulders, pulling you back onto his cock with as much force as he was thrusting forward. All of it overwhelming your senses and leaving you in a haze of bliss.

Their names were like a mantra on your slack lips and you weren’t sure who made you cum first, Jared hitting your g-spot with the fat, blunt head of his dick or Jensen growling words of filth in your ear, reminding you of how wrong it was to let your charge fuck you in the ass.

The clench of your walls pulled at both men, begging them with your body for them to fill you to the brim, their cum pooling deep in your core, only leaking out the next morning as you watched their gold panel from the back of the room.


	3. Jensen x Reader - The View

You’d gone with Jensen when he went looking for a condo in Vancouver of his own. He’d lived with friends there long enough and with your engagement it was time to find a place of your own when you were up north.

The view from the unit the realtor showed you had been phenomenal, your breath taken away by the surrounding city lights that you would later see glow through the night. It was perfect.

Jensen pushed the leather loveseat in front of the window, both of you loving the amount of light it was going to get in the morning, perfect for when Jensen needed to reread his lines and enjoy his cup of coffee. You’d dropped your current book down on the table in front of it, flopping down and sinking into the smooth, cool leather.

“That is a great view,” Jensen commented, looking out the window briefly before looking down at you.

“I can think of an even better view, Jen.” You smirked and reached for the hem of your tee, pulling it up and over your head, tossing it on the floor and leaving your breasts exposed to Jensen’s intense olive stare.

“That is a better view.”

You crooked your finger, beckoning Jensen to you and he wasted no time in discarding his own grey henley.

It was all hands, lips, tongues and teeth after that, Jensen pulling you up from the couch to devour your mouth as his hands slipped under the waistband of your yoga pants. He gripped your bottom and pulled you impossibly close to him, grinding his erection into your belly before pushing down on the material that cover you.

You were exposed to the world from the open windows and Jensen lifted a brow and nodded towards the sofa, silently telling you to sit and relax. Sinking back down you weren’t surprised to see Jensen flick open his jeans and letting them pool onto the floor before dropping to his knees in front of you.

His lips were on your pussy faster than you could blink, his tongue licking through your folds, swirling around your clit, and plunging down into your hole as far as he could. He kissed your pussy over and over, worshiping it in the only way he could and he didn’t stop until he had you arching off the cushions and begging for him to fill you up.

That first push of his thick cock between your lips and stretching open your entrance was incredible, the familiar ripple of pleasure making your toes curl as he pushed himself home. He waited just a few beats, letting you adjust and suffer, the lack of friction driving you crazy before finally he started to move.

Steady and even strokes built you both up slowly and you lay back watching as Jensen would look from you to the view beyond. You knew he was using it to prolong himself, it had been a rough and long couple weeks; he needed the distraction or it would be already over.

You gripped onto the back of the loveseat as Jensen dig his fingers into your hips, pounding into you with enough force that you heard and felt the couch move. Laughing you leaned up just enough to get Jensen’s attention, his lips meeting yours briefly.

“God, I love you,” he declared, his thrusts becoming sloppy and his jaw tightening. “I’ma cum, fuck.”

“Me too,” you mewled, feeling your walls start to flutter, your eyes slamming shut at the pleasure, only the sound of Jensen grunting out his release made you open your eyes.

The view above you was delicious and later that night you’d wonder to yourself which view was better. The one outside your window or the face of the man you love filling you up with his cum.


	4. Jared x Reader - Home

He hadn’t been able to go home in 3 weeks. Two conventions and a week with the flu so bad he wasn’t allowed to fly made Jared getting home to you impossible. You’d thrown the idea around about flying out to see him but he’d shot it down. He didn’t want you getting sick and it didn’t make sense to fly out just for one day in some random city in the US. No, you’d wait until he came home at the beginning of the next month.

Jared had barely walked in the door of your home before you were on him, his bag hitting the floor with a thud as you jumped into his arms, one of his Always Keep Fighting shirts on covering the small pair of shorts underneath. He’d kneaded the swell of your ass and stole your breath away with kisses full of want, his length hardening in his jeans and pressing against your core as he walked across the foyer towards the living room.

Your bare feet touched the floor softly and you pulled the shirt over your head, fingers reaching for Jared’s belt buckle as he pulled his button down plaid shirt over his head. There was an urgency in both of your movements and when Jared stepped out of his pants and Saxxy, his oversized cock twitching before your gaze, your core ached and you pushed him back towards the couch.

Shimmying out of your shorts, you threw a leg over each side of Jared’s waist, his hands settling on your hips as you reached between your bodies to stroke him before placing him at your entrance. It had felt like forever since he’d been inside you but that all too familiar stretch, blissfully burning as you rocked yourself down to the hilt felt like home.

Jared pressed you down against him by your hips before running his hands up your back, one staying around your waist while the other wound in your hair, crashing your lips against his as you started to rock.

Undulating your pelvis, dragging his thick cock in and out of your slick heat and swallowing each others moans as you moved for your own pleasure and his. He met your rocks back and forth with small thrust upwards as you leaned back to better brace yourself, one hand going behind you to rest on his thigh while the other held onto his shoulder.

Jared took advantage of you perched on his lap this way, guiding your hips with his left hand and cupping your breast in his right. Pinching and tweaking each nipple and eliciting moans from your kiss swollen lips before trailing his fingertips down your belly and between your thighs. His thumb finding your clit and making you jerk with the stimulation.

Falling forward, you were wrapped in Jared’s thick arms again, his right hand moving up to hold your face and press your foreheads together.

“I missed you so much,” he murmured, his hazel eyes dark with lust and half lidded as you continued to ride him. “M’not gonna last much longer.”

You started clenching on every forward thrust and brushed your lips over his, sweat clinging to his upper lip for you to lick off. “Then don’t. Cum for me, baby. Cum inside me.”


	5. Sam x Dean - Perfect

There had been that familiar buzz of arousal, wetness pooled in your panties as soon as you’d awoken and every moment that morning was filled with temptation from the Winchesters.

Dean shamelessly stripping down, yours eyes darting straight down to his soft cock between his legs before he turned to pull on his fed suit. Your eyes had followed every single freckle that dotted his creamy flesh. His broad shoulders, strong back, plump ass that lead to thick thighs you’d love nothing more than to grind your aching pussy against them. Dean kept his back to you as he dressed and you almost put a hole through your bottom lip from biting back moans. But once he was ready you thought the torture was over, until you heard the bathroom door open.

Tall, tanned and glistening with water droplets across Sam’s sculpted chest made your mouth water and eyes travel down to just the towel around his trim waist, the vee of his pelvis just visible above the line of his white towel. As Sam stopped next to his bed and dropped his towel to the floor you couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing Sam’s longer than average cock, not even hard but hanging much lower than Dean’s was too much and you turned around to grab your own things and scurrying across the room to change.

When you emerged from the bathroom, black pencil skirt in place, white blouse and matching black blazer on, hair and make up just right, you were confronted by two tall, gorgeous men who seemed to be waiting for you.

Sam’s hands were in the pockets of his slacks while Dean’s arms were across his broad chest, both of them looking like animals waiting for their next meal to fall into their trap.

“Hey guys, what’s up.”

Your eyes flicked back and forth between the two brothers, watching them look at each other, wolfish grins blooming on their faces before they turned their gaze back into you.

Dean’s tongue catching your attention before he started to speak. “We saw you.”

“Saw me?” Heat started creeping up your spine, spreading across your chest slowly.

“We saw you checking us out. Looking at every little part of us” Sam’s voice dropped as he finished his sentence, his own hazel eyes tracking over your frame.

Thinking quickly and ignoring the heat in your face from being caught, you threw out the first thing that came to mind. “ I wouldn’t call what I saw little. Actually made me wonder how much bigger they get.”

You found out quickly just how much bigger their flushed cocks could get as Sam bent you over, your skirt pushed up around your waist and thong pulled to the side, his tongue delving between your folds to lick you open enough to take his enormous length. The sheer size of it sending chills through your body and an ache in your core that bloomed exponentially as he sank into your cunt, the belt of his pants digging harshly into the swell of your ass. Your walls stretching almost painfully around his girth making you keen and cling to Dean’s hip for stability.

Thank the gods that Dean was helping you stay on your feet, his cock pushed through the zipper of his dress pants, the tip weaping a bead of precum that you greedily licked clean. Your lips stretched around the head, licking and sucking your way down the shaft until he was touching the back of your throat, and that’s when you swallowed.

“Jesus, fuck. The mouth on you, it’s perfect.” Dean rasped, his fingers tangling in your hair as you worked his cock in and out of your mouth, your hand pumping the shaft, twisting with every stroke.

“Pussy was made for this. Hot, wet, tight, fucking perfect and you take me better than any woman ever has.”

Sam’s praise shot straight down to your clit and your legs started shaking as you neared your climax, your mouth popping off Dean’s cock and stroking him in time with his brother’s thrusts.

“So close, Sam, please, harder.”

Your mewls were rewarded as Sam hammered into your cunt, his belt jingling with every movement and forcing your fist to fly over Dean’s length.

“Shit,” Dean cursed, cum dribbling out of his slit and down your fingers, his head thrown back as he came.

Not able to resist, you flicked your tongue over the mess on your fingers and his spent dick just as you felt Sam start to twitch inside you.

“Gonna fill you up and I wanna feel your pussy drink it up. Come on Y/N, cum. Cum on my cock.”

That first spurt of Sam’s orgasm sent you careening over the edge, pussy clenching and taking every drop Sam had to offer.

When it was clear Sam had come back to himself, he slide himself free, his hands holding the cheeks of your ass open.

“Dean,” was the only thing he said and Dean pulled away from where you hung limply in front of him. He walked around until he could see what his brother was seeing, sticky white cum clinging to your entrance and slowly dripping out of your pussy.

“Fucking perfect.”


	6. Dean x Reader - Challenge

Sam slept in the bed just a foot away from where you lay next to Dean, both of you naked and trying to keep quiet. Dean had woken you with gentle sucks along your neck, his hand kneading your breast until you slipped out of your tank top.

He’d danced his fingers down your stomach, wiggling them under your panty line and cupping your sex before pushing a single digit between your folds. A loud gasp making Sam grunt and roll from his side and onto his back.

Dean placed his lips against your ear, his words no louder than a whisper. “Shh, baby girl. Don’t wake Sammy.”

He removed his hand just long enough to pull your underwear down your thighs before going back to holding your cunt in his hand. Your jaw dropping just as Dean pressed and rubbed against your clit, making it throb in desire for more.

Locking eyes with you, Dean drug his finger down and pressed into your hole, fucking it into you a few times before adding a second, a grin crossing his pouty lips as your eyes went wide and your mouth gaped open in surprise.

He crooked his fingers and pressed his thumb to the swollen bundle of nerves, working you into a frenzy all while staring down at you.

To starve off any moans, you let out breathy huffs, Dean feeling them ghost over his face as he pumped his hand into you hard yet quiet.

It was too much, holding back and feeling the kind of pleasure Dean was giving you. You had to do something and you reached between your legs to grab Dean’s wrist but he just shook his head at you.

‘No,’ he mouthed, his fingers pressing in hard against your g-spot and rubbing it mercilessly

Light sparked behind your eyes and you arched into Dean’s touch, thrusting to meet his hand and chasing your orgasm to the finish line.

Seeing how close you were Dean again smirked while watching you. ‘Cum,’ he mouthed and you couldn’t hold back, your juices wetting his hand, your thighs and the bed sheets. Dean didn’t stop until you were physically pushing him away, your body jerking and no longer in control of the sounds you had hoped to hold back.

Once spent you heard the sound of the bathroom door shut, followed by a text lighting up Dean’s phone.

The display reading, ‘Didn’t need the wake up. Let me know when you’re done. I don’t wanna see in the tub again.’


	7. Jensen x Jared - A Good Time

The light of the tv flicked across from the three of you, none of you even paying attention to the actors on screen. Jensen’s hand was in your panties, fingertips toying with your clit while Jared explored your thigh and kissed your neck.

This was such a great distraction and the beer coursing through your system helped ease the butterflies in your stomach. You’d never crossed this line before but you were more than ready to do it.

“I can’t wait to do this. Been wanting you both for so long.”

Jensen leaned in, his lips finding yours just as he rolled your clit between his forefinger and thumb. “Believe us, Princess, we have too.”

Jared licked the shell of your ear, his voice thick and husky. “We’re gonna have a good time stretching you out and making you ours.”


	8. Jensen x Reader - Rule Breaker

  
A fourth orgasm ripped through your core, the wand head still held firm to your clit, buzzing hard and fast.

“Jensen,” you shrieked, arching up against your bindings, your body convulsing yet unable to get away. “Please, no more. I can’t.”

“Oh baby, you can. I know you can.” He pressed the wand against you, wiggling it back and forth over you overstimulated clit.

“Fuck!”

“Thatta girl, just let it happen. I’m gonna make you cum over and over again. Gonna beat our record.”

“Please, Jen,” a defeated cry fell from your dry lips, “I’ll be a good girl, I swear.”

Jensen tutted his tongue and waited patiently while another orgasm overcame you.

“I don’t know if I can trust you to be good. Not yet but you will be, soon.”

You whimpered and moaned, your voice growing weaker until you thought you could scream in pleasure no more. Finally, with your thigh and the bed beneath you drenched, Jensen pulled the toy away and switched it off.

“I think that’s enough for today. Maybe next time you won’t get caught getting yourself off with this without me.”

“Mmm, no sir. I’m gonna be good and follow the rules.”

“Good.”


	9. Jared x Reader - Suit and Tie

  
“Look at you, gorgeous,” Jared purred in your ear, his massive hands gripping your hips and pulling you close to him as you bent over your bed. “All dressed up for me.” His right hand slide up your side and settled around your throat, pulling you back, making you arch into him.

“I could just eat you up. Taste that sweet pussy.” His teeth caught your earlobe, nibbling at the sensitive flesh.

“I bet you’re already soaked for me. Is your cunt wet, baby? These panties already ruined?” His left hand circled your hip as his long fingers delved between your thighs, stroking over the silken, damp material.

“So wet for me and I haven’t done anything.” Jared kissed down your neck, sucking at your pulse point and leaving a light bruise.

“Can’t wait to mark you up. Bite your nipples until they are hard, almost painful and swollen.” His hand on your throat released and he skimmed his fingers down the column of your neck and down between your breasts, cupping on of the pillowy mounds and thumbing over the hard bud of your nipple.

“Once I got you covered in my marks I’m gonna fuck you hard enough to make you scream. Have the whole neighborhood complaining about your outbursts.”

You pushed back into Jared’s groin, his erection prevalent and straining in the fabric of his slacks.

“I’m gonna fuck you, hard and quick. Fill you up until you’re nothing more than a mess of sweat and cum. You’re gonna look so beautiful. Are you ready to get started?”


	10. Sam x Reader x Dean - Purpose

This had become your purpose. Bent over, naked and bound, cum running between your thighs and mixing with your own juices. You had become a breeder, helping to continue the line of strong hunters; of Winchesters.

Time meant nothing and the girl beside you was still new. When you were alone, she’d ask about the men who fucked and filled you both and you always answered with a smile.

“They are the fathers of our children. At least they will be as soon as it takes. I’ve breed two strong boys already and soon a third I hope.”

The other girl just hummed and thought about your words.

When it came to breeding day, you were ready. Tied in place, legs spread and pussy dripping, hungry for every load of cum they would offer you that day.

The door opened and you bit at your lip, staring straight ahead as you waited for the knudge of a cockhead at your hole. It came and you mewled at the stretch. Sam, long and thick, much thicker than his brother, filled you up and pounded into you. You didn’t need to see him to know, there was no other cock like his or made you feel the way his did.

He fucked into you fast and hard, his fingers making bruises and his intense thrusts making you cum one after another. There was no stopping and the only time he slowed was to rut in deep, his dick twitching and unloading gobs of his potent seed into your womb.

When he was finished, he pulled away, his cum leaking out of your stretched hole and he tapped you playfully on your backside.

“S’agood girl.”

You preened at the praise and held your head up as best you could with pride.

“You were so good for Sammy. You gonna be good for me too, sweetheart? Let me breed a baby into you?” Dean’s fingers tangled in your hair as he traded positions with his brother, his still hard length poking at the mess between your thighs.

“Yes, sir. Breed me, sir.”


	11. Endverse!Dean x Reader - The Rain

The end of the world didn’t mean the end of your sex life. Naked except for you boots and your top pulled down around your waist, Dean pounded into you from behind, the old rusted out truck squeaking as it rocked.

His boot covered right foot rested on the seat next to your head, giving him the leverage to fuck you full and deep, his balls slapping against your ass obscenely. The squelch of your pussy drowned out the creaking of the old Ford as you pushed back into him.

“You’re so wet, Y/N/N.” The hold on your hips grew tighter as a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead.

“Well, it is raining,”you replied, squeezing your walls around his thick length, a shiver running up your spine at the jolts of pleasure and fat drops of cold water dripped from the sky and onto your skin. “We gotta hurry this up. Fuck me harder.”

Dean’s hands moved from your waist to the roof of the truck, his thrusts rocketing you on your hands and knees, making your free breasts sway beneath you.

“Fuck, just like that.”


	12. Sam x Reader - Say It

  
“Fuck, you feel amazing,” the Alpha who pounded up into you growled, his hands gripping your ass in a bruising hold as he fucked you in his lap.

You’d been at this for hours, his rut guiding him to fuck and fill your swollen and needy cunt over and over again. There had been no sign of your heat before you accepted that drink from him at the bar but by the end of the hour, the effect he had on you had you pawing at his thick cock in his pressed slacks in no time.

“Such a perfect little Omega. Made for my cock.”

Whimpering at his words you clung helplessly to his neck, your fingers tugging at the damp hair  on the back of his head, nails biting into his scalp as he knot pulsed, pulling at your opening.

“Alpha, gonna cum, Alpha.” Pleasure rippled through your core, your walls almost vibrating with every press of this Alpha’s knot, his bulbous cockhead pushing in tight against your waiting cervix.

“Say my name, Omega. Say it and I’ll let you cum.”

You groaned, your brain foggy from your heat, grasping for the name he had told you back at the bar the day before.

A sharp sting of a slap against your ass made you yelp, a keen following it as the Alpha rutted deep, his knot almost full and ready.

“What’s my name, Omega? Come on, Y/N. I know you wanted my knot but I’m sure you know my name. Unless you are just a knot hungry slut.” He snapped his hips up into you again, his knees spreading on the bedspread and opening you up to him even more. “That it, darling? Just needed an Alpha knot in your pussy, don’t even care whose.”

“Alpha,” you cried, the need for release becoming overwhelming. “Knot me, knot me, knot meknotmeknotmeknotme.”

“Jesus fucking Christ you are a knot slut.” He fucked up into you hard one last time, his knot popping and pumping in rope after rope of thick, hot cum.

The searing burn of teeth breaking the flesh of your shoulder followed, your orgasm taking over and making you blind to the claim this Alpha was making on you.

Your pleasure ebbed and the Alpha who held you lowered you both to the mattress.

“It’s Sam, by the way.” He nuzzled the space behind your ear, his plush lips brushing your slick skin. “And you’re mine now.”


	13. Dean Smith x Reader - Merger

You knew Dean had had a long day at Sandover Bridge & Iron. The merger they were in negotiations with had been going on all week and now with the weekend here, you hoped they had reached an agreement. You needed him to be relaxed this weekend, needed him painfully turned on and filling you up.

At 5:15 you had pulled all your clothes off and retied your apron on as you waited, knowing Dean would be walking in the door not to long after. The apron you wore covered the delicate and naked bits of your body as you stirred the pot of soup on the stove. You’d been working on the minestrone all day, making it from scratch and trying to get it just right.

The sound of keys in the lock of your condo made you clench your thighs together in anticipation and when the door opened you could feel your pussy becoming wetter just thinking of what the night ahead held for you two.

“Baby, I’m home and I hope you’re ready for some, shit.”

Dean’s words made you chuckle and you glanced back over your shoulder at your husband, watching as he quickly crossed the kitchen.

“How was work today?”

Thick, soft fingers grabbed harshly at the globes of your ass.

“We closed today and I’m heading the department.” Dean leaned in to smell your sweet scent, lips brushing your bare shoulder.

“That’s great!”

Dean grunted, his fingers kneading your backside and pushing through your cheeks, the princess plug in your asshole getting brushed as Dean moved down to your wet pussy.

“This all for me?”

You mewled, pushing your ass back as Dean sank a finger into your heat.

“All of me is yours, Dean. All for you.”


	14. Dean x Reader - Disobedience

  
He needed this. To be tied as he was, arms stretched out and bound, wrist to shoulder, more rope around his chest and in intricate patterns down his thighs and around his waist, the tight end curled around his balls. His body had begged for this. Needing to submit to someone else, let the demons in his head get the punishment they deserved.

The bright room was dark to him, the cloth covering his eyes keeping him from seeing you before him, your hand holding onto his hard cock but not moving.

“How bad do you need to be punished? Have you been a bad boy while you’ve been away?”

Dean’s tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. “Yes, Mistress. Need it so bad. Please, Mistress? Pull?”

You clicked your tongue, surveying the man before you. His cock was hard and throbbing in your hand, begging for you to tug on it roughly.

“How many times have you made yourself cum without Mirstresses permission?”

Dean groaned, his head falling forward.

“Dean, how many times?” You tugged sharply on Dean’s cock, pinching the head between your pinky and palm.

“Five times, mistress. Please?” There was a desperate waver to his voice and you laughed quietly to yourself as you squeezed instead of pulled.

You glanced down at the rope circling his sack, seeing how full and purple they were, waiting for release.

“Pull harder?” You asked.

“Yes, please.”

“Yes, please, what?” Your tone was short and clipped, your hand releasing it’s hold before coming down in a hard smack against Dean’s cock and swollen balls.

With a gasp Dean replied, “yes, please, Mistress.” He cried out again as you slapped him one more time as precum dripped from his tip.

“Bad boy. I think I’m going to leave you there to think about what you’ve done. So disobedient.”

Dean whimpered as he felt your touch leave and your heels click away from him. The door to his room clicking shut softly and leaving him hard and waiting for your return.


	15. Dean x Reader - Camping

Camping has never been an activity you enjoyed. Bugs, the wet, hard ground, the random monster that made a home out there, it freaked you out. But there had been no motels for miles and it had just been you and Dean on the last case.

He pulled off the road when he spotted an opening in the trees wide enough for the Impala to drive through.

“Dean, I hate camping. You know how much it bothers me. Why don’t we just sleep in the car?”

Putting on the parking brake and turning towards you, Dean smiled, his tongue poking out to lick his full bottom lip. “Sweetheart, it’s a nice night and I got plans for us.” He sent a wink your way and climbed out of the car.

He’d set up camp, laying a blanket down to keep the two of you dry as he sucked greedily at your lips. His hands work methodically, ridding you of your clothes and his own before he marked a trail down your body.

The moment he was level with your cunt, his mouth was on you, your leg thrown over his shoulder to give him better access as he devoured you whole.

Moans fell freely from your throat, tingles of arousal scorched through your body and Dean never stopped, not even when you came whining out his name.

His mouth kept at it, licking, sucking, kissing your clit and fucking as much of his tongue as he could into your clenching hole. Dean was insistant, pulling a second and third orgams from you before you started trying to roll away.

“Dean,” you laughed, your voice higher than usual as your overstimulated pussy begged for a break from his skillful mouth.

“Not stopping,” Dean growled into your pussy, his mouth following your withering body and his hands holding you tight as you flailed on the blanket.

Sure you hated camping but if Dean kept up with the pleasure he was giving, you were willing to change your mind.


	16. Dean x Reader- Just the Tip

He was completely at your mercy as you knelt naked at his spread feet, his naked form sprawled along the back of your couch, his chest heaving with sharp breaths as you drooled down the length of him.

Your hand slide through the mess of saliva, twisting with every downward pull before you drew your mouth up and away from his cock.

Dean was staring down at you, his eyes hooded with lust. “Jesus, you are fucking good at that.”

Smirking up at him, you raised the hand you had previously had tucked between your thighs and curled around his shaft. In unison, your hands pumped his cock and Dean’s head hit the back of the couch.

“Fuck, yes.”

Licking your lips, you moved your mouth back towards the crown of Dean’s cock, your tongue reaching out and licking the tip. Swirling the wet muscle over the head, your hands still pumping away, Dean’s head sprang up to look down at you.

“Holy fuck, that’s hot.”


	17. Dean x Reader - Frisky

When Dean had said, jokingly, he was into frisky women, he never imagined he’d find himself here. His wrists bound in rope above his head, burning deliciously from tugging on them and his cock hard like steel, untouched against his belly, leaking precum.

You perched yourself above him, lace stockings stretched up to your thighs, heels still tight on your feet and pressed into the mattress. The look Dean had on his face when you entered your bedroom in a leather cupless bustier and matching thong was enough for you to dampen the underwear; you discard them quickly after and pushed Dean onto the bed. Trussing him up in his binds as his naked form waited for what came next.

“Such a good boy, Dean,” you praised, his lips and tongue working hard on your pussy as you straddled his face. His cock jerked with your words, another dripple of precum leaking from the tip into the small puddle on his belly growing.

“You like that, don’t you, baby? Being told how good you are? You’re doing such a good job. Gonna make me cum all over those pretty, pouty lips.”

Dean shook his head side to side, sucking hard on your swollen clit and drawing a long moan of pleasure from you.

“Just like that, good boy.”


	18. Dean x Reader - Damn Tease

Dean pulled you tighter against his chest, his hands sliding up your belly to your breasts, tearing the lace cups of your bra down and exposing you to his nimble fingers. Kneading the soft mounds in his palms, Dean nipped at your neck growling as he ground his hips against your ass.

“You’ve been teasing me all day, Omega.”

You reached behind you, your fingers tangling in the tie still hanging loose from the white dress shirt Dean had pulled on before taking you out to dinner.  The thin matching black lace of your panties did nothing to keep the ridge of Dean’s hard length from rutting between your cheeks through his slacks and making you mewl with need as you pressed back into him.

“I can’t wait anymore,” he groaned, his hand pressing between your shoulder blades and pushing you forward to bend at the waist over the bed.

His tie slipping from your fingers as you giggled, that laugh soon replaced with a yelp as Dean’s hand came down in a sharp smack against your ass.

“Bad girl.”

Your panties were ripped down your legs faster than you could even think and the sound of a belt and zipper opening soon followed. All too soon, the blunt head of your mates cock slipped through your folds finding you dripping with slick.

“You think you can tease your Alpha and get away with it, ‘Mega?” The tip of his length pressed against your entrance before he slammed home without warning. “I don’t think so, Y/N and now I’m gonna keep you knotted and begging for me all weekend.”


	19. Misha x Reader - Noise Complaint

There was no getting away as Misha devoured your pussy. He had your hips plastered to the mattress, fingers digging into your flesh, sure to leave bruises as he feasted. His tongue delved into your hole, fucking you open, getting you ready for his cock that he rutted against the sheets.

“You taste so good, baby,” he mumbled into your pussy, the vibrations making you giggle until he sucked your clit into his mouth.

“Fuck, Misha!” you squealed, pleasure thrumming through your core as he licked and sucked and kissed every inch of your cunt.

He pulled his mouth away, Still holding you firmly in place. “I fucking missed you cursing my name. Come on, Y/N. Let’s see if we can get Jared or Jensen to complain about the noise in my trailer.”

A loud mewl echoed off the trailer walls as Misha went back to his task of taking you slowly apart with his mouth.


	20. Jared x Reader - Bubbles

The water rushed over the two of you, warming you up from the winter storm kicking up outside. Filming in Vancouver was standard and cheap but fuck the winters could be cold. Jarded ran suds over your body as you relaxed against his chest.

“You look so beautiful like this.”

You hummed, your eye drifting closed as you heard the loofa in Jared’s hand hit the floor. The smooth curve of his palms cupped your soapy breasts as he thumbed at the nipples, giving them a hefty squeeze.

“I’ll never get over how much bigger these are.”

Jared’s words made a shiver run down your spine, your nipples so painfully hard already as he tweaked them, the darkened areola the only other sign of the change coming to your home in seven months time.

“Just wait until they are full of milk. They’ll be huge.”

With a firm grip, Jared rutted his hardening cock against the swell of your ass.

“I can’t fucking wait.”


	21. Sam x Reader - Truth or Dare

“Truth or Dare?” The question still rang in Sam’s ears as he buried his face in her cunt again. She tasted like heaven and like no girl he’d ever gone down on before. Okay, maybe she was only the second girl he’d ever gone down on but he was only 18, cut him some slack.

His first year at stanford was turning into a year of experiences he never dreamed he’d have. Like licking the pussy of a girl he’d met only a couple hours before while three other couples watched, the guys cheering him on as he continued to feast on the woman in front of him.

Her flavor seemed to change, getting sweeter and thicker, the sounds she was making amping up and Sam knew he was going to get this girl to cum with just his mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging on the thick strands as she arched off her chair, cunt stuffed in Sam’s mouth as she moaned out her release.

When Sam was sure she was finished, his jaw starting to ache, he turned to her and said, “So Y/N, truth or dare?”


	22. Dean x Reader - Dean Always Wins

You’d lost count of how many times you’d heard Dean brag about his sexual prowess. The amount of times he talked about making woman chant his name as he made them cum over and over again on his tongue, it was absurd.

That was until he had you flat on your back, pants and panties somewhere on the motel room floor, your shirt bunched up to your neck, tits exposed, your legs wrapped around his head, foot planted right on his freckled, naked shoulder for blanence.

“Holy shit,” you writhed under him,  grabbing a fist full of his hair and rolling your hips up into his mouth. “Jesus, fucking, hell, Dean!” you yelped as he sucked your clit between his wet, pouty lips, shaking his head back and forth.

Pleasure exploded throughout your core as Dean swirled his tongue, pressing it flat and dragging it slow over your sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Dean! Fuck, Dean let me cum. You win. Dean, Dean, Dean!”

A chuckled sounded between your thighs but it didn’t stop the movements of Dean’s mouth as he licked into your cunt, nuzzling your clit with his nose as he worked you into a release that had you howling into a pillow you grabbed to cover your face with. It drowned out some noise but not all of it.

When you legs finally relaxed against the mattress, Dean sat back on his hunches. “See I told you, makes ‘em scream my name every time.”


	23. King of Hell!Sam x Reader x Knight of Hell!Dean

Four orgasms and you knew you’d bitten off more than you could chew. Laying between the Winchester’s, king of hell Sam pounding into your pussy and spewing erotic slurs while his demon brother fucked your ass open.

“Our whore still with us? You said you could handle us. We could use your body until we were sated but you seem to be slowing on us.” Sam bent your legs back farther, spreading you open wider to take him deeper. “What happened to taking us and becoming our queen? The woman I make my queen will need to be able to handle every slutty request I make of her.” Licking his thumb, Sam applied the digit to your clit just as Dean pinched your sensitive nipples.

With a roar of a laugh Sam kept thrusting, hitting your sweet spot and rubbed at the thick cock still rocking in and out of your backside through the thin wall of your cunt. Your head lulled back against Dean’s chest, your mouth lax as your eyes fluttered shut, another orgasm bubbling closer and closer to the surface.

“Look at this little whore. Taking two cocks and cumming hard enough she looks ready to pass out. What do you think, brother? Fuck her till she passes out or should we give her a break for now?”

Your walls started to contract around both men and low grunts came from them both.

“Let’s fuck her until she passes out. Teach this human a lesson in lying about being able to keep up.”

“She might not be our queen but she’ll make a great pet,” Sam rolled his hips one last time before setting off your climax and sending you straight to dreamland.


	24. Alpha!Jared x Omega!Reader x Beta!Gen - The Perfect Toy

There was something sweet about Genevieve’s tongue that made you crave her mouth even more, your hands tangled in her long dark locks as she stroked your sides. There had been only a few moments before you felt the heat of another behind you.

Jared’s broad chest pressed against your back as he reached one of his large paws down to grope the flesh of your ass, one of your own hands reaching back to guide his hand down until his fingers reached your sodden folds.

“So ripe for us, Omega.”

The growl of the Alpha behind you sent a wave a slick down your thighs.

“She is a perfect toy for us to play with. I wanna play with her first.”

A whimper fell from your parted lips as Gen abandoned them, mouthing down the column of your throat and in between your exposed chest, her hand dancing to the apex of your thighs to join her husband’s.

“I’m gonna play with this wet pussy, open it up nice and wide for Jared’s big Alpha cock.” Gen sucked a pert nipple into her mouth as Jared twisted and pulled at the other.

“Can’t wait to see you split open on my knot, ‘mega.”


	25. Soulless!Sam x Reader- No One

You could care less that Sam didn’t have a soul anymore. His body was still the same and the pleasure he offered was still the same. His cock slid into your cunt just like it had so many times before, filling you up and giving you that slight burn of being stretched too far.

It had never been about love between you, only sex and sometimes a hunting partner. And his returning from the cage without a soul made no difference to you.

Bouncing on his cock with reckless abandon, you moaned wantonly, palming your own breasts before throwing your head back and moving your hands behind you and onto Sam’s thighs. Steadying your balance as you rolled your hips, gyrating on top of him and chasing your release.

“Damn,” Sam hissed, your pussy squeezing him tighter as you neared your climax. “Fucking sexy up there.” He reached a large hand up, groping your breasts and tweeking each nipple in turn.

You were getting so close but you needed something and you leaned forward until you landed, one hand next to Sam’s shoulder and the other on his chest, your palm sliding over the sculpted pec with ever lift and fall of your body onto his length.

His mouth captured yours, your teeth catching his bottom lip and tugging making him growl.

“Cum on my dick, baby. I can already feel how wet your pussy is for me.” An audible sucking sound came from between your thighs and you stole another kiss from Sam.

“No one makes me as wet as you do. Your big fucking cock stretching me out and filling me up. No one fills me up like you, Sam.”

Sam’s hands found your hips and his feet moved along the mattress until he had them in place to start fucking up into you.

“Gonna fill this pussy up with cum. Come on, Y/N. Cum for me.”

A burning fire swirled low in your belly until your toes curled and a gush flowed down Sam’s length and all over his balls.

“Thatta girl,” he replied.


	26. Sam x Reader - Bulge

  
“Holy shit,” Sam gasped, your throat opening up to his thick cock, your tongue sliding over the top length of his shaft until your nose pressed tight against his sack. Your throat bulged,the head of his dick visible through the layers of tissue and skin.

He pulled back out, the crown trapped between your lips as you sucked and flicked your tongue over his slit.

“Damn that mouth.” Sam thrust in slowly again, his eyes locked on your mouth stretching over his girth before glancing down at your neck. Again your throat bulged and his cock twitched making you gag.

“Sorry,” he murmured pulling all the way out and letting you catch your breath.

“Not done,” you mewled, reaching above you, circling the base with your fingers, not quite making them all the way around as you pulled him back towards your mouth.

Sam sank his tip back between your lips, sliding down your throat and leaning down to trace his fingers over your throat.

“Can see my fucking dick in your throat.” He thrust in and out leisurely and you swallowed around him.

“Gotta fuck your mouth, fill this pretty throat with my cum.”

You moaned around Sam’s length and he held fast to your neck before picking up the pace of his thrusts. He would cum quickly now and you waited patiently for the load of hot sticky cum he was going to feed you.


	27. Sam x Reader - Anything

He’d been so sad. Quietly locking his pain of losing Jess into the far reaches of his mind, except at night. Nights were the hardest and you listened in the dark of the motel room as he’d cry.

It was heartbreaking and you snuck off the other bed and slipped under the sheets next to Sam.

He jumped at the movement of his bed and his head snapped towards you.

“Y/N, what are you- what are you doing?” His voice did nothing to hide the nasal sound of his tear filled state and you turned onto your side to face him.

“I’m not letting you be alone tonight. Dean’s not here and this might be my only chance to give you anything you need to get through the night.”

Sam searched your face in the dark, his tongue wetting his lips as he settled on your mouth.

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

His lips crashed onto yours, his arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you close, rolling both of you until you were underneath him. Sam’s kisses were desperate and full of need and you stroked your fingers over his wet cheeks as his hands exploded your body.

Fisting your simple white tee at its hem, Sam pushed it up until he had to pull away to make room to discard it. You sat up just enough to pull it off and Sam did the same to his own t-shirt. He covered you again, his mouth searching over your jaw and down your throat, nipping at the juncture between your neck and shoulder making a shiver run through you.

You tangled your fingers in his shaggy hair, guiding him down your body as he took a taut nipple into his mouth. Shocks shot straight down between your thighs and you rolled your hips up towards Sam.

His mouth made a wet popping noise as he pulled away from your chest, sinking back onto his knees and reaching for the tie of your shorts. He made quick work of it, ridding you of your remaining clothing and sighing at the sight of you naked before him.

Sam’s fingers skimmed over your thighs, his thumbs coming up to graze your lower lips before spreading your folds open and capturing your clit in his mouth. He hummed and licked, making you wetter by the second and accepting of the digits he pushed into your core, scissoring you open.

Pleasure bubbled through you, your come down slow until Sam put his hands on your hips and rolled you onto your stomach; his bare cock nudging at your still fluttering entrance.

He didn’t wait, planting a hand on either side of your head and thrusting his generous length inside you, the heat of your cunt a comfort all it’s own.

Keeping his thrusts slow and even, Sam kissed over your shoulder and moved to tangle his fingers with yours.

“Thank you,” he murmured in your ear, tears still faintly there in his voice. “Thank you, Y/N/N.’


	28. Sam x Reader - Pool Side

You’d teased him the whole time the two of you had been taking your late night swim. Your barely covered figure soon naked from the waist up under his touch in the cool water surrounding the two of you.

He marked up the column of your throat, grinding his stiff length in his shorts into your belly as you pressed your bare chest into his.

“I want you so bad,” he rasped in your ear, his lips kissing the space just behind your earlobe.

You wiggled until Sam let you go, diving under the water, and swimming towards the shallow end. Pulled your bottoms off as you climbed the three steps to get out. There was a splash behind you and you turned to see Sam pulling himself out of the water and over the side, stalking towards you as you beelined for the outdoor couch you’d laid your stuff on.

Sam’s arms swooped around your waist, tucking your back against his wide chest, his right hand sliding down your belly and cupping your mound.

“This wet from the water,” he slipped his middle finger between your folds, slick coating his finger as he teased over you clit, “or is it from me?”

You whimpered and placed your hand over Sam’s, pushing his hand lower until he thrust a finger into your core. Guiding him, you let him finger fuck you, the heel of his hand grinding against your swollen clit.

“So fucking wet for me.” A second digit joined the first and you keened as he scissored you open. “Such a dirty girl, letting me do this out in the open. Anyone could be watching us right now.” A third finger slipped into you and you had to spread your legs wider to make room for him. “You like that don’t you, baby? Knowing a stranger is watching. Bet they are touching themselves wishing they could see your pretty pussy split open on my cock.”

Sam’s dirty words rippled through your body, pulling you closer to the edge before letting go completely, your pussy squeezing his fingers, pulsing as pleasure flowed through you.

As your orgasm waned, Sam chuckled in your ear, pulling his hand away and giving you a light push towards the seat.

Your legs were like jelly and you flopped back onto the cream colored cushions, thighs spread as your chest heaved to regain the breaths you had lost.

Sam undid the cord on his trunks, pushing them off his sharp hips and advancing on you like a predator; his cock hard and leaking, jetting out from the thatch of hair between his legs. He reached for your knees, slipping his hands under them and pulling you down until your ass hung off the couch, a giggle bubbling up your throat at the sudden movement.

He gripped his cock tight, bending at the knees until he could line up with your cunt, burying himself inside you in one quick thrust. His strokes were hard and deep, his balls slapping obscenely off your ass as he grunted his pleasure above you.

“You feel so good, baby. I don’t think I can last. Where do you want me to cum? Want me to fill up your pretty pussy?”

The head of Sam’s cock hit your sweet spot and you arched into it, your second release coming right towards the edge as he talked.

“Cum on my chest, Sam. Wanna wear you all the way back to our room.”


	29. Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader - Pull

“You’ve been a bad girl today, Y/N.” Sam growled, his suit jacket falling off his shoulders and onto the floor at his feet. “Strip, now.” He ordered.

Your fed suit was discarded quickly and you waited with your hands at your sides, eyes casted down at the carpet.

“Turn around.”

Silently you spun on your heels, Sam’s rough and massive hands pulling your arms behind your back. A slip of silk wound around your wrists, Sam’s tie keeping you in place. With you restrained, he guided you towards the kitchenette table, bending you over it at the waist.

“Don’t fucking move. Bad girls need to be punished.” The loud crack followed by the sting of Sam’s hand on your left ass cheek made you jump in surprised pleasure.

Your back grew cold as Sam stepped away from you, the clink of his belt coming undone and the shuffle of fabric rustling all you could hear as you waited.

“You should have been a good girl today, Y/N. You know what happens when you’ve misbehaved.”

The shicking sound of the bottle of lube Sam always used sounded and you knew he was slicking up his thick cock to take you, your natural slick only enough to take a massive cock like you Alpha’s when you were in heat. The waiting was killing you, the cool surface of the table on your cheek and chest hardly a distraction to the growing need at the apex of your thighs.

Another slap of Sam’s palm came down on your ass before he spread the abused cheek, exposing your dripping cunt to him. The bulbous head of his cock slowly breached your entrance until he was fully sheathed in your heat.

His hands settled on your waist, fingertips digging in and bruising before he pulled back and slammed home again. Over and over he fucked your pussy, listening to the whimpers of need you gave below him.

Pleasure wracked through your body and you bit at your lip to keep from making noise, your Alpha not giving you the okay to speak.

His left hand moved slowly from your waist to your wrists, holding you hands tight against your back as his right reached up to grab a fist full of hair, tugging your hair and head back.

“You know flirting with witnesses is off limits. This pussy belongs to me and it will always belong to me. You got that, Omega?”

Your back was arched almost painfully and you could feel the heat rolling off Sam as well as the scent of his rut started taking over.

“Yes, Alpha. I’m sorry, Alpha. I’ll be good now, I promise.”

Sam growled and fucked into you harder, the knot at the base of his cock swelling and pulling.

“I doubt that, Omega. You always say you’ll be good just so I’ll let you come on my knot. It’s not happening tonight.” Sam pulled out abruptly, his hands not releasing their hold on your hair as he guided you to turn and kneel before him.

“Suck, I’m gonna knot that mouth of yours instead.”


	30. Sam x Reader - The Headboard

“Fuck, Sam, harder!”

The headboard behind you slammed into the wall as you boyfriend pounded into you. His hips smacking into your ass brutally.

Sweat rolled down his forehead and dripped onto your chest, his tongue licking the salty droplet away as he took your nipple into his mouth.

“Yes, right there,” you rocked your hips, meeting Sam thrust for thrust making the bed shake and headboard crack the plaster of the wall behind your bed.

You’d needed this more than you realized, to be fucked hard into the mattress, your legs going numb from being spread so wide around Sam’s hips, your pussy sucking greedily at his cock.

“I’m gonna cum, Sam. Make me fucking cum,” you purred, tangling your fingers into his long hair and pulling it to hear him growl.

“Do it, cum. I’m gonna fill up this little pussy.” The harsh grunts from Sam, the pants of your breath and the knocking of the headboard enough to cause a pounding sound to come from the other side of the wall.

“Fuck off! Cum inside me, Sam. Let me feel it.”

With his hips stuttering and arms shaking, Sam started to cum, the hot thick gush of his seed flowing into your belly and seeping out around the edges of his cock. The added sensation enough to drag you over the edge too.


	31. Misha x Reader - A True Artist

His lips traveled over yours, his bare cock rutting between your open legs, bumping against your clit delicious. Wet pecks cascaded over you throat, your collarbone, and down to your chest; Misha’s lips sucking a pert nipple into his mouth.

Tugging, sucking, licking, biting, swirling, Misha ravaged your tits, jolts of pleasure shooting down to your clit that he gyrated against.

“I wanna come on these tits. Paint you while you play with yourself.”

Shivers ran down your spine as Misha sat up and crawled around the bed on his knees, sinking into the mattress next to your head.

“Stroke my dick, Y/N.”

Licking your lips, you reached to fist your husband’s cock, pulling beads of precum to the tip that you spread over an erect nipple, your free hand falling between your legs to rub your soaked cunt.

“Come on, baby. Come on my tits.” Your thumb ran over the crown, Misha’s head tipping back in pleasure before looking back down at you.

“Sexy little thing.” His hand came down to squeeze a firm breast, toying with the nipple before letting go to rest his palm on your raised knee.

The noises he made were hot and breathy, and you knew he’d be painting your chest within seconds.

“Come on, baby. Come for me.”

The purr from your lips set his off, spurts of hot cum starting to rain down over your flesh.


	32. Jared x Reader - Ride

Having three kids had changed how you and Jared had sex. You’d had to get creative with how and when you did it and as you bounced on his cock, your shoes still on as his jeans pooled around his ankles, location had been improvised too.

The SUV rocked on its shocks and Jared’s fingers dug into your hips with a laugh.

“If the cars a rockin’.”

“Shut up or I’m not gonna let you cum.”

Tilting his pelvis, Jared slammed up into your cervix almost knocking the wind out of you.

“Oh no, darlin’ I’m filling up this pussy.”

“I’m gonna end up fucking pregnant again.” You flipped your hair back and ground against him, chasing your orgasm and his.

“You always look hot full of my babies.”  He pulled you flush against him, his cock twitching inside you in interest. “Let’s have another baby.”

“Not on your life, Padalecki,” you said with a shake of your head and pushed his hands away to continue lifting and dropping yourself in his lap. “Three is enough for me. This cock however.” swiveling your hips with a groan, “I can’t get enough of.”


	33. Misha x Reader - Swing

“God damn, your mouth feels fucking amazing.” Misha thrusted quickly between your lips as you hung from the swing above him.

The ropes that held your arms dug into your flesh deliciously and you swallowed around the length stuffed in your throat.

“I can’t wait to cum down your throat. You ready to taste me?”

A mewl vibrated around Misha’s cock, your mouth swimming with drool that dripped down from your lips and onto a puddle on the floor.

Misha tangled his fingers in your hair, releasing the ropes that suspended you to fuck deeply into your throat, your toes curling behind you as you strained against your bonds. Pleasure curled in your cunt begging for Misha to give you what you needed.

“Drink up like a good girl,” he rasped, cum shooting over your tongue and down your throat.


	34. Jensen x Reader - Birthday Cake

Goosebumps crawled up your legs as Jensen’s hands traced your flesh from ankle to thigh, his palms pushing them apart and raising them above his head to stare blatantly at your bare cunt.

“I know it’s my birthday but damn.” His breath fanned over your lips and air caught in your throat. “You cleaned up your pussy for me and I can’t wait to get my mouth on it. I’m gonna suck that pretty little clit until you cum on my tongue.”

His words made your walls clench and a squeal jumped from your throat as Jensen’s head dove between your thighs, his mouth attacking your pussy with sloppy licks and kisses. Desire sparked through your core and you writhed under his ministration.

“Jensen, fuck, right there!”

Swirling, flicking tongue, blunt teeth grazing your swollen bud, lips pulling at your sensitive folds making your thighs shake and your fingers rake over his back and grab onto couch cushions.

“You taste like fucking birthday cake,” he inhaled before diving back in to devour your cunt and it’s juices.


	35. Jared x Reader - So Wrong

This was wrong, dangerous even. He was married and famous and you’d only really known him for a couple of hours. The convention was over and he’d had you pinned under his massive form for almost 20 minutes. Sweat coated your bodies, drops falling from his long chestnut locks, his cock thick and as hung as you’d always imagined, pounded into your drenched pussy.

He was balls deep, grinding against you before pulling out and hammering home again, his sack slapping obscenely against your ass, your pussy sucking greedily in sloppy wet sounds.

“You feel so fucking good,” he growled into your ear, nipping at your shoulder before pulling out completely. “Turn on your side, baby.”

Following his direction, you turned to lay on your right side, his body fitting behind yours as he bend your legs higher, bringing them towards your chest and curling you into a ball before he slotted his leaking cock against your hole. He sank back in, moaning at the tight fit from the new position.

“I’m gonna cum, baby. Can I cum inside you? I wanna cum inside your pretty pussy and watch it leak out of you.”

You stomach clenched at his question. His cock was bare inside you, the question you’d posed about using a condom had been disregarded in favor of his tongue diving into your pussy and making you cum. Birth control hadn’t been something you’d worried about until now, being single and too busy to take had you throwing that concern out the window years ago.

“You gotta pull out. I’m not safe.”

“S’ok baby. Let me cum inside you.” His large left hand traveled to your lower belly. “I like making babies in gorgeous women.”

It was wrong and you knew better but he felt so good, denying him felt just as wrong. You placed your own left hand over his. Your decision final as lust clouded your mind.

“Give me a baby, Jared. Fill me up.”

With a groan, he pressed in deep and planted his seed in your belly.


	36. Jensen x Reader - Mission

Your toes curled as Jensen’s thick fingers spread you open wider, his tongue running from bottom to top, over your fluttering hole and up to your clit. Over and over again, he’d lick and tease your holes, sucking the little bundle of nerves between his pouty lips whenever he reached the top.

Fisting the sheets in your hands, you withered and bucked, Jensen’s tongue jabbing into your asshole and licking you open before moving higher and fucking into your cunt. The pad of his middle finger lazily stroked your clit.

  
Pleasure simmered in your core and you tried to chase it, undulating your hips against his mouth but it was useless as he licked a strip down to your backside, wetting your hole, and pressed in his index finger to the first knuckle.

Jensen was on a mission to pick you apart and he knew you were loving every second of it.


	37. Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader - Here it Comes

You keened with every hard and deep thrust your Alpha gave you, his full and heavy balls smacking obscenely against your ass as he pounded into your slick cunt.

“Best pussy I’ve ever had,” he grunted into your ear. “Gonna knot you so tight your belly’s gonna be swollen with my cum.”

A shiver ran through your frame as your pussy clenched, sucking at Sam’s cock, begging wordlessly for his knot to pop inside you.  
“Wanna feel it, Alpha. Knot me. Cum inside me and fill up my belly.” Digging your fingertips into his flexing ass cheek to emphasis your need.

Sam kept up his thrusts, his knot filling and catching on your opening.

“Gonna fill up your pussy, Omega. Here it come.”


	38. Dean x Reader - Hand Print

It had been over a year since Dean Winchester had crossed the threshold of your apartment but the moment he rasped a knuckle against the green faded door, you were a goner. Clothes tossed around your living room as you devoured one another’s mouths and searched every inch of your bodies with lonely hands.

He knelt between your thighs, sweat coating you both as he pumped his hips. “Fucking missed you.” His voice was like a whimper as he scooped your up and pulled you into his lap, his thrusts never faltering as his lips captured yours.

As he’d pulled you level with him, his breath lingering with your own, your hand came to rest on a scar you’d never seen before. A large handprint that was red and welted.

“Where did this come from?”

Dean brushed off your question, gripping your lower back tighter and rubbing your calf and thigh as he hammered away.

“S’not important. Wanna feel you, sweetheart. Cum for me.”

Despite the nagging at the back of your mind, a tingle of heat curled in your lower half, simmering in your belly until finally exploding in a mewl, “Dean.”


	39. Jensen x Reader- Little Stunt

The rug scrapped across your naked back, your husband pressing into you over and over again, dragging your skin against the rough fibers.

“God, Jen.”

“That was a nice little stunt you pulled earlier.” Pulling almost all the way out, Jensen slammed back in, nailling your sweet spot and making you see stars.

“Putting your mic on the floor and bending over in front of me knowing I could see your pussy.”

Teeth scraped the side of your neck and you tilted your head away to give him more room.

“It was a surprise, baby. Thought you’d like it.”

Balancing his weight on his left arm, the hand of his right rested heavily against your throat. “So did the band and Jared.” Slowly, Jensen started applying pressure.

A squeak was all you could get out as your breath was taken from you, the desire coursing through your core feeling like it had doubled as you canted your hips, chasing after Jensen’s.

“Your pussy is mine and only mine. No one gets to see how pretty it is except me.”


	40. Misha x Reader - Time

You aren’t sure what happened first, if you’s stripped naked or if Misha had laid a towel over the leather couch to protect it from what you were doing now. His bare cock pounding in and out of your pulsating cunt, needy and begging to be filled with his seed.

“Don’t got a lot of time,” he muttered behind your ear. “Got ops in twenty minutes.” His hand fell between your open thighs, rubbing your engorged clit in swift circles as he pounded into you from behind, curled on his side.

“Plenty of time.” Craning your neck back, your lips sought out his, tongues licking against each other as you pushed back into him.

“Better hold on then, Princess. Wanna feel you cum more than once.”


	41. Jared x Reader - Smack

You’d never felt so full than you did in this moment, Jared’s cock splitting your asshole open while he held your legs up. The position he’d put you in on your back against his chest had scared you at first, your balance was awful, but he held you stead and fucked into your backside.

“How many times did you touch your pussy while I was gone?” he growled.

“None, sir. I swear.”

Jared’s right arm slipped away from your leg and came down between your thighs with a sharp smack.

“Don’t lie to me, Pet.”

You whimpered at the pleasure pain. “Sir, please. I didn’t cum I just played a little bit. My kitty was lonely while you were in Rome.”

Again Jared’s palm landed on your cunt, smacking it over and over again. “I don’t care. I told you no touching.”


	42. Jensen x Reader x Danneel x Gen

”You girls are going to be the death of me,” Jensen panted.”

Danneel giggled, her tongue not stopping as she licked at his smooth taint.

“I think you like it,” you replied, hands firmly planted on his chest as you bounced on his hard cock.

“Fuck, yeah I like it.” He grunted feeling a set of nails scrap over his thigh and making him glance to the left.

Gen sat just inches away, one hand between her thighs, rubbing her drenched cunt, while the other clawed at Jensen, waiting not so patiently for her turn.

“Good boy,” Gen purred, her fingers groping until she could cup at Jensen’s drawn up sack.

A strangled moan rumbled in Jensen’s chest at the added stimulation.

“He’s been a very good boy, Gen. I think maybe we should kill him. Make him cum so hard he thinks he’s gone to heaven.” Your words dripped over everyone like silk and Danneel was the first to wiggle her body lower and spear her tongue into Jensen’s hole.


	43. Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader - Need It

“Dean. Dean, Alpha, Dean.” You babled away on his cock, pushing yourself back and forth, your wet cunt squelching with every rock.

Dean just stayed still, his hands at his sides, eyes cast down, watching his dick plunge into you again and again.

“Need it, Alpha. Need it. Need it. Fuck me!” You walls contracted, slick gushing out and around the sides of Dean’s length and making him chuckle as your third orgasm ebbed away.

“I’m still horny, Dean. You have to knot me.”

He reached forward, skimming his palms over your ass, down the curve of your back to just under your arms, cupping your breasts and tugging you up onto your knees. With your back against his chest, Dean slide in as far as he could go.

“A knot means pups, darlin’. You ready for a belly full of my pups?”

With a whine and a roll of your hips you breathed your answer. “Give me pups, Dean. Knot your Omega.”


	44. Alpha!Jared x Omega!Reader x Alpha!Jensen - Two Alphas

Having two Alphas had never been something you considered until the infamous J2, Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, burst into your life. They’d won you over with their humon and kindness, both of them realizing you smelled like home no matter what scent you covered up with. And they too were the ones you started craving as you heat licked in pained stabs through your belly.

Jensen had opened his door before you’d even made it up the hallway, Jared not far behind him, the two of them carrying you inside Jensen’s Vancouver apartment. Lips and hands raked over your body, the sweat on your skin and slick on your thighs building as they stripped you of your minimal clothing.

It took no time for Jensen to lean back onto his white sofa, his length hard and pulsing, gladly stretching your ass open as Jared helped you settle. Once you were seated, Jared was pushing his cock into your cunt, more of your thick juices slipping out and down to your aching asshole, coating Jensen and easing the small thrusts.

They worked together, alternating their thrusts and feeling you tighten around them both. It wasn’t long until you started to cum, you walls squeezing Jared so tight his cock was pushed out and he watched you drench the three of you in slick.


	45. Alpha!Jensen x Omega!Reader - Starting Alpha

You’d never intentionally tried to start your Alpha’s rut before. But Jensen was overdue for one, his long shooting schedule had kept him so stressed his body quit working like it normally did. He was cranky and sleep evading him, he needed to fuck it out.

Pressing back into him harder, you rubbed your bare ass against his hard cock, the lips of your cunt coated in slick and dripping onto Jensen’s full and taut sack.

“Feel good, Alpha?”

“You know it fucking does. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Clicking your tongue in a tsk you reached between your legs, cupping his balls as you stilled your movements.

“Not until you’ve popped that knot.” Your fingers brushed just high enough to graze the loose skin surrounding the muscle of his knot. “I want my Alpha ready to fuck me hard and leave me sore. I want bruises on my ass from you pounding my pussy.” Letting go, you started grinding again, Jensen’s cock twitching beads of precum onto the top swell of your ass.

“Damn it, Omega.” The growl that followed as he started spurting out his load filled you with pride, the musk of your Alpha’s rut hitting your senses strong, making your walls clench around nothing.

In an instant, Jensen had his hands in place, one on your waist and the other pressing between your shoulder blades.

“Present, ‘mega. Show me that pretty pussy. I’m gonna stuff it full of my fat cock.”

Shivers ran down your spine as the still swollen head of Jensen’s length moved through your folds.


	46. Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader - Who You Belong To

Sam pounded into you, his need to reclaim you burning deep in his core as he pressed you farther into the mattress. He hadn’t even waited for you to take your stockings off, pinning your knees under you and slamming his monster sized erection into your cunt, stretching it abruptly with a pained pleasure.

“You need to be taught, Omega. You belong to me now. This pussy is mine to knot and cum inside. No one gets to touch you. I don’t care who it is.”

Pathetic mewls fell from your parted lips, your make up smeared over your face in black streaks of mascara and red lipstick.

“Yes, Alpha. I’m sorry. Dean’s just been really sad with Cas gone.”

The hammered thrusts Sam gave at the mention of his brother’s name had you feeling like you were going to break, your legs cramping just as his knot started swelling.

“I don’t wanna hear it. All I want to hear is you begging for my dick and crying my name when I knot you.”

You couldn’t help it, your Alpha’s words set off the band of pleasure in your core with a snap but Sam wasn’t done with you and he pulled out, smacking his cock against your clit as you rode the waves of your orgasm.

“Move your ass up the bed. Time for you to take my knot.”

His demand had you scurrying up with sheets on shaky limbs and then sobbing out your need as he filled you once again.


	47. Alpha!Jared x Omega!Reader - One More Little One

After three days of taking your Alpha’s cock at every opportunity, you’d grown sore, your body wanting rest but knowing as an Omega it was up to you to keep up with your Alpha during a rut.

“Come on, my little one. You can give me one more.”

You gasped, Jared’s cock dragging along your overstimulated walls. “I can’t, Jared. Just knot me, baby. You’re rut will be over soon.”

Jared nuzzled into the side of your neck, his lips brushing over your claiming bite and warming your very soul. “I can’t do that, Y/N. I need my Omega to have as much pleasure as I am.” He reached beneath your leg, hooking it over his arm, and started circling your clit with his middle and ring finger.

A renewed spark of desire flowed through your body, your stomach knotting as Jared toyed with your clit, his knot inflating just enough to tug on your entrance. Slick slowly building and guiding his way with more ease.

“There you go, little one. Just relax and I’ll make sure you feel good while you take my knot.”


	48. Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader x Alpha!Sam - Doing it Together

Heats for you were like clockwork and you always had one of two different Alpha’s on speed dial when they were about to hit. The Winchester brothers could always satisfy your needs and this month was no exception.

Except instead of Sam showing up alone, he had Dean with him. The elder hunter stinking of rut that you knew would need sating before Sam started his own. The three of you were going to end up in a tangled mess of limbs and cum before the week was over.

Sam lay beneath you, his cock pumping up into your ass as Dean knelt between your legs, his cock snuggly squeezed inside your pussy. Together they had your body singing, pleasure overwhelming you.

Your nipples were hard pebbles, your toes were curled tight, the boys each holding a leg open as Dean rubbed your clit with his thumb in time with their thrusts. There was nothing you could do by hold onto the headboard behind you and lay open mouthed, silent moans caught on your dry lips as the boys fucked you towards release.

They were going to be the end of you but that was fine, as long as they kept doing it together.


	49. Dean x Reader x Sam - My Boys

The hunt had been a rough one, the boys wrung out from running after two ghouls in a graveyard the size of a multiple football fields. After a night like the three of you had, they needed you. They needed their Mistress.

Dean was down to just his underwear and Sam had yet to take his pants off as they both laid across the bed, their long legs hanging over the edges to rest on the motel floor.

“You boys are so good to me,” you purred, throwing a leg over their heads and looking down at Sam beneath you. “So good.” Lowering your body, you sat on their faces, Dean’s tongue stretching to lav at your asshole while Sam attacked your clit with his greedy lips.

“That’s my boys.”

They both preened at the praise, working your holes, Dean’s tongue working you open to take his dick later just as Sam was making you wet enough to ride his.

“Make Mistress cum and I’ll split myself open on your cocks.”

The boys groaned and you watched with a wicked grin as Sam’s length twitched in his pants.

“If you make me cum hard enough, I’ll let you both cum inside me. Fill me up and make me into a mess you can share.”


	50. Alpha!Jensen x Omega!Reader x Alpha!Jared - Cover Me

“I need it.” The desperate whine fell from your lips as you stroked both men leaning on the bed above you. “I need my Alpha’s to mark me. Cover me in your scent. Can’t take no one knowing I’m yours anymore.”

Jared and Jensen grunted and growled, their cocks in each of your hands, slick from your mouth and your cunt. Their knots were swelling larger than your fist could fit, leaving you to pump the tips, waiting for them to paint you in their seed.

“No one’s going to question who you belong to anymore, baby. Jare and I are gonna make sure of that.” Jensen groan just before releasing spurts of his seed over your belly from between your legs, drops of it landing on your needy cunt.

“Rub it in Jen, use your cock.” Jared guided, his own knot popping to letting out his own gobs of sticky white over your tits, mingling with Jensen’s.

Together they would cover you in their scent, the smell of their possession lingering on you for weeks even after you’d showered. You had their scent, their mark, and in your belly, their pups.


	51. Jared x Reader x Jensen - No Stopping

Staying balanced on Jared’s wide chest was difficult as fuck. His massive cock fucking up into your ass, creating a delicious burning of pleasure in your belly. Your fists could barely reach the sheets to hold on as above you, Jensen held your slicked tits, his cock fit between them.

You’d teased them on set for hours, the rain not letting up and making your nipples pebbled peaks in your thin top as you applied fake blood over and over again. Every murmur about your breasts being sensitive in the cool weather and your body in need of them both, had drove them crazy through most of the night.

Now they had you here and they weren’t stopping until you had cum dripping from your abused hole and covering your tits. Not to mention a wet mess from multiple orgasm Jared promised to give you as he snaked a hand between your legs and over your throbbing clit.


	52. Sam x Reader x Dean - Escort

You were not a prostitute and fucking a client had never been apart of the equation until tonight. It was strictly dates until the taller one, Sam offered to take you back to his room for the night. Saying no hardly crossed your mind, he was gorgeous after all. But when you walked in and saw the equally attractive man drinking a beer and watching Casa Erotica, you figured you could set your rules aside for the night.

They had taken you apart, kissing, licking, sucking every inch of your body until you were left in just the tattered bodysuit you’d worn under your black mini dress. Thick fingers pumped in and out of your pussy as an expert tongue worked to lick open your asshole, calloused digits following soon after to make room for his incredibly large cock.

The two men you were sandwiched between were tall, firm, sexy and hung unbelievably well. They filled you up and stretched out your holes, pumping desire through your veins. Being an escort had it’s perks but never ones this good


	53. Jared x Reader x Jensen - Relax

 

Long, grueling days filming, mud caked and bruised from working outside in the rain had taken a toll on your boys. Every morning they would come home, groaning about the late nights and you did everything you could to help them relax.

You’d have them shower, laying out towels and oil and stripping yourself down to nothing for when they finished. With just towels and damp hair, you’d pat each massage table, their heads at opposite directions, already knowing, Jared’s tension was in his arms, Jensen’s in his legs.

Stroking slippery drops over their skin, working one hand a piece over their taut flesh, you felt them relax. And with that relaxation cause arousal, your nimble fingers finding hot, throbbing cocks, wrapping around them and stroking up and down their lengths, slick thumbs curling over weeping heads.

It wouldn’t be long until they were relaxed enough to fall asleep after coating your hands in their release.


	54. Sam x Reader x Dean - Still Have Fun

Being on your period didn’t mean you couldn’t still have fun. The thought of more blood in your life too unappealing for sex but there was plenty of other things you and the boys got up to.

Sam’s cock was slick and pumping between your breasts, his thrusts rubbing your nipples against the pads of your fingers as you held them together. He had his head thrown back, hair touching between his shoulder blades as he panted out his pleasure from his overly pink lips.

Just over your shoulder, Dean had his cock rubbing against your lips, the lipstick you’d applied smearing over his tip and down the shaft as you sucked him into your mouth. He stared down at you, watching you hollow your cheeks and lick around the crown, groans of need raining down from his pouty mouth.

Between the noises those boys were making and the teasing of your nipples, thighs pressed tightly together giving enough pleasure for you to cum right along with them.


	55. Jensen x Reader - Not Yet

“You’re killing me, Y/N.” Jensen watched through slitted eyes as you hollowed your cheeks and sucked at his throbbing cock.

Swirling your tonuge around the meaty length, sucking him down to the back of your throat until you could feel the tight ring around the base, squeezing and keeping him from coming.

“I wanna cum so bad, baby.”

A smirk pulled at your lips as you rose off his cock and moved down to lick at his taut ball sack. Teasing him as you moved down farther until you could lick at his fluttering hole.

“Shit.”

You prodding your tongue at his backdoor, wiggling until it popped into the ring of muscle allowing you to lick as your hands came up to stroke his member.

“I’m gonna cum. Fuck, baby.”

And that’s when you stopped. Pulling your hands and mouth away, leaving Jensen restrained on the custom made bench, wrists and ankles secure as he panted, dripping and desperate.

“Not yet, Big Boy. I’m not even close to being done with you yet. I haven’t even got to cum yet.”


	56. Sam x Reader - Just Getting Started

Getting Sam to agree to a night of him submitting to you was easy but getting him to actually let go and let you have the reigns was another thing entirely.

You’d made him strip and lean back with his hands behind him as he sat on the motel bed, his cock already hard as steel, an angry red and leaking white beads at the tip.

Starting slow, you teased him, slow, sensual music playing on your phone, giving you time to sway your hips and give him a show to turn him on before turning around and lowering yourself against his body.

“No touching,” you commanded as you started to grind your exposed ass against the heated flesh of his bare cock. Every move you made, every twist of your hips making his cock twitch and a grunt to fall from his lips.

“This how you’re gonna to get me to submit to you, darlin’?”

You threw Sam a look of mischief over your shoulder. “Oh baby, I’m just getting started.”


	57. Dean x Reader - Lying Gets You Punished

  
The rumble of the Impala’s engine made you jump, your hitachi wand getting quickly tossed across the floor as you snagged your pink panties up and slid them back on.

“Princess, I got lunch.”

Dean stopped in the doorway to your play room, it’s bright pink walls and soft lace everywhere a sharp contrast to the hunter gear he knew covered the rest of the house. His babygirl, his princess wasn’t were he left her, the crayons she’s been using abandoned while she laid curled on her side in bed.

He took two wide strides into the room, setting down the boxed Happy Meal and looked down at you. Your breaths were uneven, ragged and a thin line of sweat dotted your forehead, the room reeking of wet pussy. Glancing around the room, Dean spotted the magic wand laying in a pile of stuffed animals, it’s rounded head still shiny.

“Were you playing while I was gone, Princess?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to Daddy, Baby. You know you’ll get into trouble.”

“I swear, Daddy. I didn’t. I was a good girl and waited for you to come back.” You stared back at him over your shoulder, your best innocent face in place.

Pursing his lips together, Dean brought his hand down between your legs and stroked a single finger between your cotton covered pussy lips, watching you jump at the contact, pussy clenching and thighs shaking.

“I knew it!” The pink underwear darkened and Dean reached to grip the top band before yanking it down to expose your round ass and dripping cunt. He brought his palm down sharply on your ass, turning it a different shade of pink as you yelped.

“Lying gets you punished, Princess. You know that.”


	58. Misha x Reader - Good Pet

Ignoring the ache in your knees, you stayed at Misha’s feet, your leash hanging limply in his hand as he stroked the full length of his cock above you.

“You are being a very good pet today. Does my girl want off her leash to play?”

With a whimper and a nod you made Misha chuckle.

“Eager little bitch today.” Wrapping his fist slowly around the leather line, Misha pulled open the metal latch, tugging you forward by the collar around your neck. “After I’ve got you loose, you can put that greedy little mouth to work.”

Letting the ring of your collar slip free, Misha let go of the leash and reached a hand out to pet over your silken hair.

“Good pet. So good for Master today.”

Nuzzling into his palm, your eyes drifted shut in contentment.

“Alright pet. Enough of that. Come get your treat.”


	59. Jared x Reader - Bad Girl

Your thighs were drenched and the leather bench beneath you was dripping as you started to come down from your second release. Letting your head drop back you heard Jared click his tongue in a deft tsk.

“Who said I was done with you?” He pulled his soaked fingers free and rubbed them swiftly over your throbbing clit. “Who said you could rest? I know I didn’t.”

Jared kept up the movement of his fingers, the pads roughly tugging the swollen flesh in circles as he reached across your body for the bottle of lube. He aimed the nozzle of the bottle at your abused clit, dripping the cold liquid onto your heated skin before scooping it up and scissoring his fingers into your sodden cunt.

The pornographic squelch between your thighs was obscene and you fought against the ties around your ankles to shut your legs against the onslaught of overstimulation.

“No, no, bad girl. This pussy is mine and I’m teaching it a lesson. She only gets to squirt for me.” And once against Jared’s fingers started blazing in and out of your sloppy wet cunt, ready to drown the both of you again.


	60. Misha x Reader - Parading Around

Thick lines of drool hung off Misha’s shaft as he pumped in and out of your throat, his pants around his knees, palms flat on the wall above you as he thrust.

“What happened to being my good girl while I was working?”

He shoved his cock as deep as he could, making you gag on him before pulling back to hear you suck in a harsh breath.

“Parading around in that top. So short and thin, everyone could see your pretty tits. Your ass hanging out of your shorts.” Again he stuffed your mouth full, rapid pumps of his hips making tears gather and fall from the corners of your eyes.

“Whoring around for everyone to see. You belong to me, baby girl. Now you’re gonna prove it.”


	61. Sam x Plus Size!Reader x Dean - Share Nicely

“Finally,” Sam breathed, sinking his long, bare cock into your sopping wet cunt. He’d dreamed about this for months. Watching your thick body swallow the thick length of his dick like a pro. He’d only wished he’d walked in on you and Dean sooner.

His brother stood over your head, his cock in your hand, having you stroke him in time with Sam’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Sam. You feel so good. Such a big cock, stretching out my pussy.” You licked at your lips and a groan fell from Sam’s.

“You like that, don’t you baby? Like fucking my fat pussy? Do you like knowing you’re brother’s been fucking this juicy pussy for months? Filling it up and leaving it messy with his cum.”

“Jesus.” Snapping his hips, hard, Sam’s cock twitched in interest.

“Mmm, yeah you do.” You tilted your head, wrapping your lips around Dean’s cock, wetting it thoroughly. “Cum in my pussy, Sam. Get me all messy for you brother to fuck next.


	62. Dean x Plus size!Reader - Eat it Like a Good Boy

“Eat it like a good little boy. Lick that pussy.”

Dean moaned into you cunt, your hands gripping his hair tightly and pushing him into you harder. He let you move his head back and forth, allowing you use his mouth for your own pleasure.

“Such a good boy today, Dean. You gonna make Mommy cum?”

He nodded against your lips, still licking and sucking at the thick mound before him.

“That’s momma’s good boy. Make me cum, baby.” You released your hold on his scalp and fisted at the sheets, watching as Dean took over, feasting without guidance,  ravaging your cunt until slick coated his chin and ran down his throat to his chest.

You pushed him away, panting with a wide grin.

“Get a condom, baby. You’ve earned the right to fuck my pussy.”

“But, Mommy. Last time you said I could cum inside you.”

Sitting up, you cradled the sides of Dean’s face. “I know I did, Baby, but mommy isn’t ready to have your babies and I’m not safe right now. Get a condom. It’s your turn to cum.”


	63. Dean x Plus Size!Reader - Nothing Better

There’s nothing better than finding a girl with that perfect amount of give in her body. Soft skin that you can dig your fingers into and hold on while you fuck her hard and deep. Gripping a roll of flesh and holding it for leverage. It’s fucking perfect.

And there’s really nothing better than fucking fat pussy. Those thick cunt lips wrapping around the sides of my dick, drawing me back in. Sucking on me like a greedy mouth as I pump into her stretched hole.

Fucking a woman with that little bit of extra, makes me wanna cum quicker than I did the first time I had sex. Just pop off as soon as I sink in.

“Dean!”

Her voice is all strung out on my cock and I smirk down at her, watching her hold her large tits in her hands.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. I’m gonna make you cum on this cock.”


	64. Misha x Plus Size!Reader - Give 'em to Me

“I’m gonna cum.”

Misha’s hand came down on the fleshy round of your ass with a loud smack. “Not yet, Pet.” He continued to hammer away at your cunt, the head of his cock slamming into your sweet spot again and again. “Not until I fill you up. Leave my load right on your cervix so when you cum your body sucks it up.” Both his hands grabbed ahold of your waist and he rutted in deep. “Gonna put more babies in you. Feed your greedy little womb my seed.”

A shiver ran down your spine, your walls clenching and unclenching around Misha as your nipples rubbed against the hotel bed sheets.

“Fuck your babies into me, Mish. Give ‘em to me.”


	65. Jared x Plus Size!Reader - House Hunting

“What if we get caught?” You giggled, your new husband, Jared taking the large globe of your breast in his hand and thumbing over the nipple as he backed you towards the kitchen counter top.

“Let ‘em. I gotta know if these counters are sturdy enough for both of us if we buy this house.”

Jared trailed his hands down your body, squeezing your rounded waist before picking you up and landing your naked bottom on the cold granite.

“It’s fucking cold, Jare. Get up here.”

With a wolfish grin, Jared gave his hard length a few strokes as he nodded towards you to lay down. Once you were on your side, he crawled up carefully beside you as you lifted your leg and gave him access to your cunt.

He slid in smoothly, nipping at your earlobe as he started to pump his hips, fucking you deep while reaching to rub at your clit between your luscious pussy lips.

“I think we gotta buy this one.”


	66. Jensen x Plus Size!Reader - Juicy

Pressing the thick curves of your body into the white sofa, Jensen feasted on your sodden folds, obscene slurps and smacking lips sounding from between your thighs. His fingers dug into your knees, raising them as high as he could as his mouth moved from bottom to top. Licking your opening, circling your swollen clit before wrapping his lips around it. Shaking his head back and forth, tugging on your sensitive nub and making your toes curl.

Long, throaty moans and the squeak of leather being clawed at fell on Jensen’s ears, his mouth turning up in a wicked grin.

“Juiciest pussy I’ve ever had. Damn, baby.” His raspy word ran through your core just before he dove his face in deep and fucked you with his tongue, racing you towards an orgasm that would leave you breathless.


	67. Dean x Reader -In the Shower

There was just something about the shower that got Dean going. Maybe it was because, as a teenager, it was the one place he could jerk off and not be bothered. Or maybe it was the quiet that came with the water, letting his mind relax enough to fantasize. Fantasies that made his dick hard and twitch in his palm.

Or maybe it was all the memories of you two in the shower together.

You down on your knees, lips wrapped around his cock, sucking like your life depended on it, swallowing his cum or letting him paint it over your face.

The sight of you bent at the waist, washing your legs, knees far enough apart that he could just bend his own knees and slip into your beautiful wet cunt. Pound into you enough to make you cum screaming his name before he could pull out and cover the globes of your ass in white.

It was probably the ones of you, pinned against that shower in California, with it’s flat wall and no curved edge to the base it was fixed to. Holding you against the wall, knee up as he drove into you over and over again, water just barely bouncing off his ass as he push in deep. His cum settling warm and thick in your belly, murmuring in your ear about making babies.

Dean leaned back heavily against the motel shower, his fist pumping, feeling his dick thicken and twitch out his load over his fingers as he remembered the look on your face when you climbed into the shower, a tiny bump visible on your naked body just before he left for this case. God, he couldn’t wait to get home.


	68. Dean - Hustler

Dad had dropped Sam off at school that morning, leaving the newly GED carrying Winchester alone in the motel room until it was time to get Sammy at 3. Knowing his dad was by now crossing the state lines, Dean drug out the new Hustler he’d snagged at their last truck stop and stripped down.

Flicking through, Dean found inspiration, licking his wide palm and twisting it over his fat tip. Saliva wet his cock as he fisted the shaft slowly, finding the woman on the following pages just as alluring.

On and on he flicked through the nude magazine, fake tits, round asses and pussies just begging for his tongue flipped by until he couldn’t stop. Planting his feet beneath him, fist held in place as Dean thrusted up into his hand, filthy words falling from his sinfully thick lips.

When the first spurt of cum hit his chest, Dean was only half way through the magazine. He still 5 more hours until he had to get Sammy and half a mag worth of gorgeous nude ladies to see.


	69. Dean x Reader x Sam - Watch

A loud groan from the corner caught your attention as you licked your way back up to the leaking tip of Sam’s thick cock. Letting go, you sat up, Sam’s face buried in your cunt underneath you as you looked across the room at the eldest Winchester.

“Mmm, Sam that feels so good. Sam’s so good at licking my pussy, Dean. You like watching your brother eat my pussy?”

Rubbing the head of his cock, Dean nodded before laying his head back against the chair he sat in. “Fuck, yeah.”

“You wanna watch me fuck him too? Not use a condom and let him cum deep inside me?”

A growl sounded between your thighs from Sam and you rose up on your knees, peeking behind you with a grin.

“Wanna fuck my pussy bare, Sammy? Ruin my cunt for Dean?”

Sam licked his overly pink lips and gazed at you with hungry almost black eyes.

“Fuck him, Y/N. Please?”

You glanced back at your boyfriend, his chest covered in sweat, panting and purred.

“Such a little slut, Dean. Always wanna watch other men pound your girl’s pussy raw. “


	70. Sam x Reader - Let's Play Together

“You need some time alone, Sam. I’ll take Dean to talk to a couple people and grab dinner. You just relax and catch a flick or two. Check out that video I sent you a couple days ago. I’m sure you’ll like it.” Pushing at Dean, you guided him out, leaving Sam alone in the quiet motel room.

Sam sighed, leaning back until he was propped up against the headboard, he unlocked his phone and opened his text messages. Scrolling up, was the video and after tapping the play button, his video player started.

On screen you were wearing one of his white dress shirts, the fabric hanging from your shoulders as you stepped back from the camera.

“Hey, Sam. I wanted to show you something.”

Your back turned as you touched something on your dresser, music starting and playing softly as you looked back at the camera. Slowly your hands started moving over your body, catching on the shirts hem as you rubbed your legs, squeezing your breasts as you swayed to the music. One by one, the buttons of the shirt came undone.

Stark white fabric fluttered to the floor as you stood there in just a pair of lacy baby blue panties, your tits exposed, nipples straining in arousal. “I know you get a little pent up on the road and I thought this might help. Text me for part two of this one, Sammy.”

The video barely ended before Sam was texting you that he liked the video and wanted to see about getting part two.

The next ding on his phone was another video, which had his clothes off and flying to a pile on the floor in no time.

The video opened with you on the floor, your knees spread in front of the mirror you kept in your room at the bunker, a wet patch visible on the panties.

“Welcome to part two, Sam. Let’s play together.”


	71. Castiel x Reader - The Kitchen at 2 am

There were too many damn people lurking around the bunker to be alone anymore. Always someone was up and wondering around, your frustration growing with every second.

But, at around 2 am on that wednesday morning, the need for a cold drink struck you and for once the bunker was quiet. You went to the kitchen and found a glass of ice water just the thing to quench at least this part of your thirst.

Castiel, still one to not sleep much, came into the kitchen with a look of mischief on his face.

“It’s been a few weeks and only now are we awake alone together.” He strolled towards you and your arms wrapped around him, pulling his mouth down into a sinful, passionate kiss.

He tugged at your clothes and you followed his lead, both of you naked in no time but you pressed your hands against his bare chest as he moved to lift you onto the countertop.

“We can’t, Cas. I really don’t wanna risk making angel babies in this kitchen.”

Pressing you into the counter, Cas smirked. “You’re right. We can’t do it without protection but we could do other things that feel good.” His hand moved between your thighs, his fingers finding your clit and torturously swirling them around until you knees buckled in pleasure until you had to sink to the floor.

Once on your backside, the cool tile feeling great against your overheated skin, you reached for Castiel, wrapping a fist around his girth and pumping in time with his fingers inside you.

Together working for that release you’d been needing.


	72. Misha x Reader - Pool Party

The pool party to wrap up the first week of filming had been a great idea, it was still hot and everyone was taking a dip in the cool water outside. Except for you and Misha.

Together you’d snuck away, into the pool house that no one had bothered to use and locked fairly quick behind you. Misha had tossed your bikini top to the floor along with the tacky hawaiian shirt he’d been wearing before attacking your lips.

He tasted like pineapple and you sucked greedily on his tongue as he popped open the button of your jean shorts, fitting his hand inside and toying with your swelling clit.

“Misha,” you groaned, rubbing at the outline of his erection through his jeans. “It’s not fair. You know we can’t fuck this week.”

Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, Misha gazed down on you with his clear blue eyes. “I know but that doesn’t mean we can’t still make each other feel good. Go ahead and take my cock out, baby. We can do this together before we go back to the party.”


	73. Dean x Reader - Careful

With his leg still confined to the cast, Dean leaned back and let you climb into his naked lap. Sam was off tracking down a few ingredients you needed, taking him to a shop a couple counties over and giving the two of you plenty of time on the couch.

Settling back on his thighs, you groped his stiffening cock, rubbing it against your pussy and spreading your slick over him. He tried bucking his hips but grimaced as pain shot through his broken leg.

“Baby, relax. I’m gonna take care of you.” You rose up enough to give Dean’s cock enough room to catch on your opening before slowly lowering yourself down into his lap with a sigh. “I missed this,” you murmured, leaning in to capture his pouty lips, your hips rising and falling slowly.

“Miss you too.”

He let out a huff as you squeezed your walls but not picking up any speed.

“This time, we’ll be careful but as soon as that cast is off, I’m fucking you hard enough to break this ragged, old sofa.”

Dean’s fingers sank into your hips, a greedy groan trailing up his throat. “This leg better hurry up cause I’m holding you to that.”


	74. Dean x Reader - If I'd Wanted a Good Boy

A soft grunt fell from Dean’s lips behind you, a wickedly satisfied grin settling on your face as you slowly rutted your wet pussy against his bare cock. You’d stripped him down and cuffed him to your iron headboard, teasing him with a striptease of your own before throwing a leg over his waist. His hard cock, twitching in interest as you wiggled your ass in front of his face, your cunt on display before settling on top of him.

“Y/N/N, you’re killing me.”

“I know,” you said with a giggle, rolling your hips back enough to let the head of his cock catch at your entrance.

He groan as you gyrated against his tip, pearls of his precum mixing with your arousal and letting you slip back down his shaft.

“Just fuck me already. I promise. I’ll be good next time.”

Glancing back over your shoulder, you grinned at Dean mischievously. “You are such a bad liar.” You raised up on your knees, reaching for his stiff length and placing his tip against your clit, rubbing back and forth before moving him into place to sink down.

“We both know Dean Winchester is not known for being a good boy.” Circling your hips with a groan, you planted your hands on his thighs, getting ready to ride him. “Besides, if I’d wanted a good boy, I’d be fucking your brother.” 


	75. Dean x Reader - Clean

“Bend over for me, Princess.” Dean rasped in your ear, his roughed hands settled on your nude hips. “Are you all clean?”

Resting your knees on the soft bedding, your leaned forward on your palms, knees slightly apart to give Dean a clear view of your waxed and freshly showered pussy.

Two hands landed gently on your ass, thumbs rubbing over your smooth folds before opening them up to show off how wet you already were.

“You’ve been a good girl getting cleaned up for me. So smooth and already dripping.”

Hot breath fanned over your wet cunt, causing your back to arch before Dean’s tongue licked over your clit, feather light in pressure.

“Tastes sweet and smells so good.”

His words made you preen in their praise as he went back to leisurely licking your clit, wiggling back and forth to tease the swollen bud and making you mewl.

You loved when you got cleaned up for Dean. It always made his visits better.


	76. Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader - Can't Hardly Wait

There didn’t seem to be enough time to even get fully undressed, Dean popping every button of you blouse off as he tore at it, ripping your lace bra down to expose your breasts as you worked on his pants.

His mouth was hot and greedy, licking, sucking and biting at your nipples until they were puffy and slick. Your skirt was quickly pushed up to your waist and your panties ripped away by your rutting Alpha.

The hard, straining line of Dean’s cock presented itself above the band of his underwear as you pushed his slacks down off his hips.

“Lay down,” he snarled, his pants pooling around his ankles and followed quickly by his boxer briefs.

His cock fit between your cunt lips as he teased your until he was wet with your slick, his eyes and your own focused on the movement of his hips as his dick slid easily up and down.

“Gonna fuck and knot you right here on the floor, ‘Mega. Claim you and make you mine.”


	77. Dean x Reader - Fucking at the End of the World

Condoms are hard to come by when you’re living at the end of the world. But just because you couldn’t get your hands on a rubber or some birth control pills didn’t mean your sex life ended with the world.

No, if anything it got better, dirtier, and the sex with Dean only got hotter. He’d strip you down, eat your pussy until you were begging to cum as he’d fuck your ass open on his fingers with just your juices and his spit.

Once he had you nice an open, he’d lay you back, cover the head of his cock in spit and notch his head at your asshole and slowly push in, pleasure pain filling your core as he stretched your rim around him.

He’d pull you back, watching himself move in and out of your ass before he’d start pounding into you, brutal and sharp but oh so good.

“Finger your pussy,” he’d growl, watching as you reached down between your legs. Stuffing one and then two fingers into your cunt as your palm rubbed over your swollen clit.

“Fuck, Dean!”

“That’s my girl. Finger that pretty pussy while I put my cum in your tight ass.”


	78. Demon!Dean x Reader - Demon's Slut

The shackles around your wrists were tight and you had to stand on your toes so you weren’t just hanging there in the dungeon. Dean had slipped his bonds and you’d been unlucky enough to still be in the room when he did. He’d grabbed you, tore at your clothes and strung you up, your body on full display and at his mercy.

Dean wrapped his arms around your body, his breath hot on your ear as his right hand settled between your legs, finding your folds, wet and waiting while palming your breast in his left.

“So, you wanna be my little slut do you?”

“No,” you barked, trying to hold back a moan as Dean slipped his middle finger between your lips, toying with your tiny clit and filling it with blood.

“Oh, sweetheart. You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me.” He trailed his finger down and shoved it into your center, fucking the digit in and out before pulling it out completely and bringing it up to your face. “Look at how wet you are. My finger is fucking drenched, darlin’. Here, have a little taste.”

He brought his finger to your closed lips, tapping on them and despite wanting to fight it, you opened your mouth, sucking his finger in and savoring your flavor on his skin.

“Thatta girl.”


	79. Sam x Reader- Let it Go

His strong forearm kept you pinned to the mattress, squishing your breasts down under this muscled limb so you couldn’t jerk yourself away, his hand keeping your thigh high and open. Sam’s right arm held your other leg open, keeping your knee to the bed as he fingered your cunt.

Slow, precise, deep motions inside your pussy, the rough patch on your front wall making heat lick in your belly, a pressure building that you’d felt before but never let yourself go enough to see what happens.

“Don’t fight it this time. Just let it happen, baby.”

Sam’s words washed over you like silk and you tilted your mouth towards him, muttering how much you loved him as you felt yourself closing in on the inevitable.

“Sam,” you breathed before your body completely tensed and cum squirted from your cunt, dowsing both your legs and Sam’s forearm.

“That’s it, baby. Just let it go.”


	80. Sam x Reader - Not 2 Proud 2 Beg

He rutted his cock between the cheeks of your ass, listening to you whimper and beg for him to fuck you. Your heats always had you like this. Needy and wanton and not ashamed to beg for a knot from your best friend.

“So needy this month.” Sam slapped his cock against your ass before rutting it back and forth again. Slick ran down your thighs with every push of his hips. “You want my knot bad. Don’t you, little girl?”

“Fuck, Sam, Alpha, please. Need your knot.”

Sam laughed at your desperation, finally giving in and holding you steady as he notched the head of his fat cock at your opening, letting you rock back until he was fully seated, his balls pressed against your swollen clit.

He grabbed your hips, holding you in place before telling you to, “beg.”


	81. Sam x Reader - Take You Home

You’d been flirting all night, Sam’s cheeks were a blissful red color and you couldn’t help the words that came out of your mouth next.

“I’m not wearing any panties.”

He swallowed thickly, turning further in his chair next to you, his hand trailing over your knee and sliding up the hem of your dress. The tips of his fingers brushed over your naked core and he growled before leaning in closer. Hot, whiskey scented breath fanned over your face and you parted your lips before wetting them with just the pink tip of your tongue.

“Damn,” he murmured as his middle finger dipped between your folds, finding you wet enough to let him slip inside. “No panties and wet as hell. I think I’m gonna have to take you home tonight.”


	82. Sam x Reader - I'm Sorry

“Never wanna lose you again,” Sam’s ragged breath washed over your face as he pumped steadily between your naked thighs.

“I’m sorry,” you cried out, your toes curling as the head of his cock brushed your sweet spot again.

“No sorry. Just stay safe. No more hunts alone.” He keep pounding into you and you felt yourself nearing your peak.

“I won’t. I promise”

Sam’s hair tickled your cheek as he dropped his head into the crook of your neck, teeth nipping at your flesh as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“I’m gonna cum, Sam. Cum with me. Please,” you mewled.

He didn’t say a word. Just leaned up enough to seal his lips with yours and started to shake, his release filling you to the brim.


	83. Sam x Reader -Homework

Sam was still in his suit when he pulled you into his lap, your colored pencils and drawing pad forgotten on the floor as he tweaked your nipples until they hardened into stiff peaks. Your panties were pulled a said and his middle finger found it’s way home inside your channel.

“You been a good girl for me today, Kitten?”

“Yes, Sir. no clothes, just panties and I’ve been working on my homework all day.”

Sam glanced over at the drawing you’d been working on, a scaled mock up of the living room in your new home, still under construction. Your interior design skills making that room already come to life.

“That’s so good, Kitten. Keep being a good girl and cum for me.”

He worked his finger until you started clamping down on the digit, a mewl confirmation of your reached bliss.


	84. Sam x Reader - Muffle

“Fuck, yes! Right there! Harder Sam! Fuck me harder!”  Every word and moan out of your mouth was loud enough to echo off the walls as Sam hammered his hips against yours.

“Jesus christ, baby. You gotta quiet down before we get kicked out of here.” Sam laughed but continued with his brutal pace.

There was no making you stop, moans and groans falling from your lips and his name a mantra as you tossed your head back for your first mind blowing orgasm of the night.

A pair of fingers quickly stuffed themselves in your mouth and you moaned obscenely before sucking on the digits.

It didn’t shut you up but at least now you were muffled. 


	85. Jensen x Reader x Danneel - Picked a Good One

Sinking down slowly, you gazed at the wife of the man you had just impaled yourself on. Her honeyed brown eyes locked with yours as you gave an experimental rock of your hips, canting your pussy towards her waiting mouth.

“You’ve got a gorgeous pussy. You picked a good one tonight, Jen.” Danneel’s voice was like velvet on your overheated skin and you bit at your bottom lip as you waited for what you were hoping was next.

Slowly, Danneel leaned forward, her lips kissing over the hood of your clit before starting a rhythmic licking over the sensitive bud. Jensen lay beneath you, calmly waiting for you to move and when you finally did a matching set of moans filled the Roman hotel room.

This Jibcon was going to have memories that would last you a lifetime.


	86. Jared x Reader x Gen - Mouth Full

Your fingers tightened in Gen’s hair just as Jared’s wove into yours, his meaty palms pushing your mouth down until his cock was deep in your throat. Below you, Gen was on her knee, the dirty bathroom floor a secondary thought as she sucked on her husbands full ball sack.

Working in unison, the three of you guided each others actions, Jared forcing your mouth up and down his monster sized cock while you rocked Genevieve’s mouth side to side over his balls. Never once letting one go too long without her hot mouth and wet tongue to lav and play.

The fingertips in your hair grew tighter and the sounds from Jared’s chest became heavier as he neared his climax. And with a deep moan sending vibrations down his shaft, he came, spilling hotly down your throat.


	87. Jared x Reader x Danneel - Overwhelming

You were trying. Really you were. Keeping your fingers moving over Danneel’s pussy, rubbing her gorgeous little clit but fuck it was hard. Jared was thrusting into you, rocking you over Dani’s tongue and every nerve ending in your core was alight with pleasure.

It was all so overwhelming but fuck it felt so good, you never wanted it to end.

“How you feeling, darlin’?”

“So good.”

“You okay with me cumming inside you so Dee can get a taste?”

The thought of having Jared’s thick load inside you, dripping out onto Danneel’s waiting tongue made you shiver.

“Yes. Cum in me.”

“That’s my girl,” he laughed, snapping his hips forward and filling your cunt to the brim.


	88. Jensen x Reader x Danneel - Damn Baby

“Oh my fucking god,” you squealed, throwing your head back from between Danneel’s legs as she sucked your throbbing clit into her luscious mouth. “That feels so good.” A purr of delight left your lips as she wiggled her tongue back and forth.

“Damn, baby. Your ass keeps squeezing my cock every time Dee does that.” Jensen’s words were cut off as Danneel again sucked your clit into her mouth. “Shit, Dee.”

Danneel moved away just enough to watch her husband fuck only half of his large shaft in and out of your asshole, the tight rim stretched to it’s very limits.

“Dani,” you whined. “Keep licking my pussy I was about to cum.”

“Don’t worry, baby girl. We’re gonna make you cum but it’s only fair if you make me cum too. Add your fingers, baby. Open my pussy up nice and wide so you can fuck me later.”

A groan fell from your parted lips and you lowered your face into Danneel’s smooth folds, devouring her cunt as Jensen pounded into you tight hole.

Lips sealed around your swollen nub, pleasure sparking white before your eyes.


	89. Jensen x Reader x Gen - Tastes Like Peaches

Genevieve tasted like fucking peaches and you sucked her clit greedily as Jensen fucked his sizable length in and out of her ass. Mewls floated in the air around you from her petal soft lips as you kept up the pace on her pussy.

“She taste good, Y/N?”

“Mmm, fuck yeah she does.” You licked a wide stripe over her spread cunt and moaned in delight. “Tastes like peaches.”

“Gen’s always tasted good. Taste even better with a little cream.”

Genevieve looked down at you, watching as you went back to work on her clit, Jensen’s hips stuttering as he grew closer to his release.

“You want some cream on your peach, Gen? Have Y/N lick it all up?”

“Yes,” she breathed and you pulled your mouth away just as Jensen pulled his cock from her gaping hole.

Reaching for his slick shaft, you started pumping him quickly, waiting for those thick, white gobs of his seed to rain down over Gen’s gorgeous little pussy.


	90. Jensen x Reader x Gen x Jared -Yes, You Can

“I can’t,” you cried, another orgasm licking through your core.

“Yes, you can,” Jensen reassured you, his tongue delving back between your legs and licking in a swirl around the rim of your asshole.

“He’s right, sweetie. Cum one more time for us and then we’ll let Jared split you wide open on his cock.”

A pathetic whimper was your only answer as Gen went back to licking and sucking at your clit. Her motions mirrored by Jensen’s.

“Be a good girl, Y/N and cum for them. I can’t wait to feel your pussy wrapped around my cock.”

The actions from your friends was overwhelming and Jared’s words bounced around in your head just as fire bloomed in your belly.

“Oh fuck.”


	91. Jared x Reader - More Fun

“Jare,” you squealed as he pulled his thick cock completely out of your stretched out pussy. Your arousal clinging to the wide head as he gripped it tightly and slapped it against your folds. Each hit making you stomach jump at it slicked over your clit.

“Baby, please,” you begged.

“Please what?” His faint of ignorance didn’t go unnoticed as he kept tapping your clit with his massive dick.

“Please fuck me. Put that big, fat cock inside me and wreck my pussy.”

Jared pressed just the tip in, watching your walls split open for him before pulling back out and start bouncing it’s heft against your cunt again.

“Nah. This is more fun. I’m gonna make you cum just from this. My cock smacking your clit. Look how fucking turned on you are. Gorgeous.”


	92. Misha x Reader - Patience is a Virtue

He wouldn’t move. Misha just held his middle finger over your clit and teased in feather light touches.

“Misha, please touch me,” you whined and rolled your hips, getting just a fraction of the friction you needed.

“I don’t know if you’ve earned it. Besides, I like the way you feel today.” He brushed hair away from your face with his free hand while applying just a hint of pressure. “So hot and wet. Warmed velvet between my fingers.”

“But Mish, I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. But patience is a virtue you have to learn, sweetheart.


	93. Dean x Reader-Still and Quiet

  
You weren’t allowed to speak as Dean pulled your pants down just enough to expose you to him. He pulled you over his lap before you felt your ass cheeks spread in his wide palms. A dollop of spit hit your pucker and you jumped at the sudden slickness.

“Hold still, baby girl.”

Taking a deep breath, you waited until finally the tip of Dean’s finger started to trace your asshole. The nerve endings sparking to life under his rough touch cause heat to pool at the apex of your thighs as he swirled the digit around and around.

“Good girl.”

He pressed the tip of his finger into the relaxed rim until it popped inside and a sigh fell from your lips by accident. The filling sensation you were having left you quickly and was replaced with the hard sting of Dean’s palm against your exposed pussy.

“That’s not what I asked from you, baby girl. Now was it?”

“No, sir.”

“I didn’t think so. Let’s start again.”


	94. Jensen x Reader - Tap

Holding yourself steady on the end of the bed was becoming a bigger challenge than usual. Jensen had you both naked and his dick held firmly in his hand at the root. Your poor clit getting tapped by the thick head every few seconds and making slow ripples of pleasure move through your core.

You needed more but at the same time were in love with the way he was making you feel. Just his dick tapping your sensitive nub. As much as you wanted the friction of his cock rubbing your insides, having him touch your clit in such a way was making your toes curl while you mewled his name.


	95. Sam x Reader - Nice About It

Sam smiled down at you, on your knees and reaching for the band of his saxxs, his hair framing his dimples as he waited for you to suck him off.

With kitten like licks, you traced the head of his cock through his underwear.

“What are you doing?”

“Teasing you.” You reached up, your palm cradling and rolling his full sack as you sucked along his length. “Getting pay back for edging me last week.” Engulfing the tip of his cockhead through the fabric, Sam grunted with the flicks you made with your tongue. “I wanted to cum so bad and you never let me.”

Blunt teeth scraped over the navy covered tip and Sam growled low in his chest.

“But don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna let you cum. I’m gonna be nice about it.


	96. Castiel x Reader- When We Wed

You’d promised to not have sex until you were married but that didn’t mean you couldn’t fool around. Cas was by no means a virgin and you tried to avoid the rush of warmth through your body as he bared you to each other.

He laid back, his cock hard and straining towards his belly as you straddled his thighs.

“Sit up, angel,” Castiel instructed and you followed, rising onto your knees above him.

Grabbing the tip of his dick, Cas brought himself up to your folds, rubbing between your lips slowly just as you started rocking.

A sigh fell from your lips as pleasure built in your frame, wetness coating Cas and helping guide him back and forth below you.

“It feels so good, Cas.”

“I know it does, my angel. Soon it will feel even better. Once we are wed and I can be inside you. You’ll know real pleasure. Not just this teasing bliss.”


	97. Dean x Plus Size!Reader - Chubby Bunny

The only sounds I could get out of you were whimpers and mewls, you body strung out on my dick as I pumped in and out of your puffy pussy. Fuck, I loved your cunt. So hot and wet, always ready for me and always willing to take my load.

“How’s it feel, Bunny? My dick feel good in your pussy, huh?”

More whimpers and your back arched as I struck that sweet spot inside you, your walls clamping down on me as I fucked you. Damn, you were beautiful.

I reached down, groping your jiggling tit, watching the other dance along to every thrust of my hips.

Sex had never been this good with anyone else but then again sex had never been with my little chubby bunny.


	98. Jensen x Reader - Soak

Pressure built low in your belly as Jensen fucked himself into you hard, your pussy clenching as deep moans echoed from your chest.

“Jens, baby, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Every curse from your lips grew louder until the pressure exploded and wetness gushed from your body.

“Yes, that’s my girl.” Jensen slapped his right hand down on your clit and rubbed his fingers and palm over it quickly. “Squirt all over my cock. Drench me, baby.” His hand kept going and your body twitched and pulsed out rivlets of cum all over the two of you.

When it had stop, Jensen grinned down at you mischievously. “Soak me again,” he ordered with a pound of his pelvis. 


	99. Jensen x Reader - Maybe We Shouldn't

“I don’t know if this is a good idea,” you worried as Jensen tugged your black trousers and panties down off your legs.

“This is the best idea I’ve had all day.” He knelt between your naked thighs, nodding for you to lean back against the back of the couch.

“What if my camera guy comes back early?” Your question went unanswered as Jensen wrapped his thick lips around your clit, sucking harshly before pulling away and licking around the swelling nub.

“I guess he can just watch and wait until I’m done.”


	100. Jensen x Reader - Honeymoon

The fireplace behind you warmed your cabin as you climbed, nude, into your new husband’s lap, stroking his length until it was hard enough to sink down on. Your fingers tangled in his short hair as you rocked yourself back and forth on his thick cock.

“I love you so much, Jen.”

“I love you too,” he murmured against your mouth, driving you onto his shaft over and over again, chasing your climaxes.

“Can’t wait to put my baby in you.”

Your walls tightened at Jensen’s words and you clung to him as you moved over him faster.

“Me too. Fill me full of your babies, Jen. I wanna feel you leaking out of me all week.”


	101. Jensen x Reader - So Naughty

You refused to get dressed after fucking your boyfriend in his new shower, instead opting to get some coffee started for the two of you and leaning over the counter to stick out your ass.

“Damn. Look at you.” Jensen came closer, his jeans slung low and his shirt nowhere to be found. “You are so fucking naughty this weekend.” His right palm came down on the soft globe of your ass with a sharp smack.

You yelped and wiggled for more attention and Jensen chuckled.

“Naughty and greedy today. Guess I’m gonna have to punish you.”

Later on you would have a hard time sitting without getting turned on by the slight pain of your marked up backside.


	102. Jensen x Reader - Risky Behavior

His arms were around your shoulders, holding your back against the mattress as his cock found your entrance and pushed home. There was no slow build up, just Jensen rutting his length in and out of you as your legs curled around his waist.

He felt incredible and you wished you hadn’t waited so long to do this. All the online chatting and texts, snaps of body parts and dark promises of throwing caution to the wind. Jensen had been into it even more than you had, fucking a semi stranger without any birth control. The risk that in that moment he was building towards the one moment that would create a life and change yours forever.

“You feel so fucking good,” he muttered with a grin, his hips still pumping as you held on tight.

“So do you.”

“I can’t wait to cum inside your pussy.”

“Mmm, I can’t either. Put your baby in me. Fill up my pussy with cum.”


	103. Jensen x Reader - There It Is

Trying to swallow around the blunt head of Jensen’s cock was next to impossible as he rocked his fingers inside your cunt.

“Where is it, baby? Come on.” He moved his fingers until he saw your face split into an uncontrollable grin, his spit, slicked cock removed from his lips as you moaned wantonly.

“Jenseeeennnn,” you squeeled as he fucked you with his fingers, his pace increasing as you arched up into his body.

“There it is. You going to squirt for me, baby? Cum all over my hand while I fuck your face?”

You threw your head back before looking back up at the man straddling you.

“Fuck yes. Fuck my face, Jay while I cum for you.”


	104. Jared x Reader - Audition

“Keep sucking, sweetheart. That’s it. Suck my cock.”

Jared’s fingers stroked through your hair as you spread your legs, keeping them open as he moved his hand down between your thighs. Two long, thick middle fingers sinking into your tight cunt, stretching you open.

“There you go, sweetheart. You are a natural.” he groaned loudly and you momentarily panicked knowing anyone on the lot could hear you.”Don’t stop now. You want a part on the show, don’t you.”

Sucking eagerly, you nodded, whimpering as he rocked his digits against your g-spot.

“Thought so. I’m gonna cum all over those pretty tits. You ready, sweetheart?”

You mewled and clenched your pussy around his fingers, letting his cock pop free of your lips, stroking him in a steady rhythm as jet of sticky white hit your skin.

“Damn,” Jared  picked up the pace of his fingers, scooping up his cum from your chest and feeding it to you with his free hand. “You get the part, sweetheart.”


	105. Jensen x Reader - Torture

He was torturing you. There was no way around it as he held your swollen clit between his fingers and rubbed viciously with the other hand. You were already soaked from your multiple releases and now you wanted to just rest.

“Please, Jensen.”

“What was that?” he questioned, leaning up to bite at your straining nipples.

“Please, sir. I’ve had enough. I need rest.”

Jensen sucked your left nipple into his heated mouth and let it go with an audible pop.

“Mmm, no I don’t think I’m ready to stop yet. You’ve got another in you, I suspect.


	106. Jared x Reader - What To Do With You

Standing in your panties, a cami, thigh highs and heels was mortifying but this was your punishment for cheating.

“How hard is it to not touch yourself for a week?”

“It’s not, Sir.”

Jared scoffed, walking around you as you stood in the middle of your bedroom. “If it’s not that hard, why are these panties covered in cum?”

“I missed you, Sir. I needed you so bad.”

Wadding up your panties, Jared stuffed them between your lips and sunk a hand into the front of your underwear.

“You are a dirty girl, you know that.” He dipped his fingers between your folds and clicked his tongue. “And wet already too. Whatever should I do with you?”


	107. Jensen x Reader - Shh or They'll Hear You

He was already hard, his cock pressing into your naked belly as he tugged your jeans down just enough to snake a hand inside. The tip of his middle finger just barely grazed your swollen nub and you gasped loud enough to be heard.

“Shh, or they’ll hear you.” Outside of Jensen’s office was the rest of his family. Your oldest screaming about wanting dinner already and being assured by her grandmother it would be done soon.

“Let ‘em hear me.”

Jensen chuckled, rubbing your arousal over your clit and getting you wet enough to take him.

“I’m ready, Jay. Just put a fucking baby in me already.”

“Damn, you are demanding today.”

“You’re damn right I am.”


	108. Jared x Reader- Make a Mess for Daddy

Your legs were in the air, panties caught around your knees while Jared fucked his large fingers in and out of your sopping wet cunt. Noisy squishes sounded from between your thighs and it was embarrassing how aroused you already were. Pressure built steady in your lower belly, pussy clenching as a fire inside you blazed. Fear started to grip you as you realized that soon you’d be unable to resist the urge to cum and when you did it would be messy.

“Cum for me, little girl. Don’t hold back on Daddy now.”

His words went straight to your cunt and you whined.

“No, no, no, no. I can’t. Jared, Daddy, please don’t make me cum. I don’t wanna make a mess.”

A wicked grin pulled across your husbands face. “Oh but that’s what I want. Squirt all over me, little girl. Make a mess for Daddy.”


	109. Jared x Reader - Couldn't Help It

He couldn’t help himself any longer. You’d run through the love scene what felt like a million times already and he just kept getting distracted but the way your tits pressed into his chest through your shirt and how hot you were at the apex of your thighs.

No, he couldn’t help it as he tore at your clothing and groped your body, pumping his fingers in and out of your warmth until you were naked and begging for him to fuck you. Jared needed you desperately and he stripped himself in record time before laying you out and slamming his thick cock into your cunt.

He pounded into you, pulling sounds from deep inside you and letting them rattle around his trailer. Every moan, whimper and curse that left your lips turned him on more and he thrust harder until you were begging to cum.

Yeah, he couldn’t help but fuck you. His co-star and wife.


	110. Jared x Reader - The Dresser

“Look at that,” Jared groaned as he finished walking across the room with you impaled on his cock, he set you down on the edge of your new dresser. “Fucking perfect height for me to fuck you on.”

Jared pumped his hips, once, twice, three times, his eyes glued to the action below before he looked up at your blissed out stare.

“Baby, look at how fucking sexy this is. How sexy your pussy looks taking my dick so good like that.” He reached for your neck, his palms pressing into your cheeks as he smashed his lips against yours.

It was impossible to see with him kissing you like this but you battled back with your tongue until he pulled away gasping for air. The sight, however, that greeted you, made you clench around the pistoning cock inside you.

“That’s fucking hot, Jare.”

“You’re damn right it is, babe.”


	111. Jared x Reader - More, Jared

He already had your ass stretched impossibly wide around his massive cock when he slipped a single digit into your empty pussy. You eyes shot open at the fullness and gasped Jared’s name.

“You like that, baby?” His hand on your left breast squeezed, thumbing over the nipple as he fucked in and out of your ass slowly.

“Yes,” you mewled. “More, please.”

Jared grinned a wide toothy smile, his dimples of sin popping out as his slid a second and then third finger inside your cunt until you were just as stretched as your rim was around his cock.

“That enough, baby or do you need more?” he asked as he matched each thrust of his hips with a pump from his hand, cries of pleasure flowing from you freely.

“More, Jared. I need more.”


	112. Jared x Reader - Jerk

Sometimes Jared could be a real jerk. Teasing your needy pussy with just his thumb. Circling your swollen clit, building your pleasure in your belly only to back away just before you could get your release.

“Jared,” you whined. “I need to cum.”

Jared chuckled to himself and traced his long, thick thumb between your folds, gathering more of your arousal from your entrance and smearing it over your sensitive clit.

Your hips rocked, trying to get him to press more firmly, to give you that friction you needed so desperately. But he just pulled away again and pressed his thumb down against your opening.

“Oh, babe, I’m not done with your yet.”

“You’re such a jerk.”

Jared smiled at the pout on your face as he started fucking his large thumb in and out of your cunt, your toes curling at the sensation. “Yeah but you married me.”


	113. Jared x Reader - Size Don't Matter

Everyone liked to joke about the height difference between you and Jared. He had over a foot on you but that didn’t stop you from loving him. And it especially didn’t stop you from climb on top of him, your thighs framing his face and sucking his thickness down your throat.

And he loved it. Sometimes he’d wait naked against the pillows and pull you onto him only to spin you around, your cunt lips quickly devoured by his greedy mouth. And it was all the incentive you needed to start licking the head of his cock, kissing and sucking it until he was spilling his hot load all over your tongue.


	114. Jared x Reader - Flat Surfaces

“You are so beautiful,” Jared breathed as you bounced above him.

You hummed as he pushed himself up on the counter, holding your waist tight as you moved until he needed to kiss you. Sitting up just as you murmured, “I love you.”

Thrusting up onto your welcoming heat, Jared repeated your words.

“I can’t wait until we’re all moved in.” He let out a grunt, his cock swelling and twitching, so close to his release. “I’m gonna fuck you on every flat surface I can. I’ma put my babies in you, Mrs. Padalecki.”


	115. Dean x Reader - Adding

“I can’t wait to fucking taste you,” Dean grunted between hard trusts. He’d barely taken any clothes off and you had been pressed on your hands and knees before you could even think.

“Cum filled pussy, gonna be all mine.” The growl in Dean’s voice made your walls flutter, milking his cock as he slammed home, once, twice, three times before unloading hot spurts all over the inside of your cunt.

His hand stung as he slapped your ass, pulling out and dropping to his elbows, hands spreading you open to make room, his tongue scooping out his cum and smearing it over your clit. Your toes curled, heat burned in your belly and as Dean licked his jizz from your entrance, you came. Adding to the flavors on his tongue.


	116. Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader - Soft

His tongue was soft like velvet as it stroked over your folds, his hand caressing your belly and making you mewl into the pillows. Dean knew the best way to love his Omega and you weren’t going to stop him from giving you the pleasure you desired.

“Alpha,” you purred, Dean grinning into your backside as he licked into your cunt.

“Yes, Omega?”

“Make love to me?”

Dean kissed your clit before answering. “I thought I already was but I guess this isn’t how pups are made, is it?”


	117. Dean x Reader - Your Turn

When Dean said he wanted you on his face, he thought you’d sit up there on his chin, pretty pussy, wet and waiting for his lips and tongue to devour. But you had other plans. As Dean happily ate your cunt, your hand wandered behind you, reaching for the full, heavy cock resting against his stomach.

Stroking him in time with his tongue, both of you moaned your pleasures, spurring the other on.The vibrations from Dean’s mouth made your toes curl and you rocked back and forth, chasing you climax until you were wetting Dean’s chin with your release.

When you were finished, it was a short distance to shimmy down between his bowed legs and whisper, “your turn.”


	118. Castiel x Reader - Bunker Man Cave

A loud squeal fell from your open lips as Castiel tugged you onto his face, your naked pussy covering his mouth as he leaned his head back on the newly purchased sofa.

“Cas! What if Sam or Dean come in?”

“They we show them how sexy you really are,” he rasped, biting your inner thigh and reaching to unsize his slacks. His hard length, poking through the opening and tempting you enough to lean forward.

You caught yourself and pulled him free of his khakis, precum dotting the tip and tasting just as sinfully sweet as the first time you sucked Castiel’s dick.

He growled into your pussy and you swallowed around the head of his shaft, both of you pushing the other towards your ends. The door to the bunker man cave still wide open and in plain view of what you were doing to your angel boyfriend.


	119. Sam x Reader - Make Me

Sam’s long fingers made bruises as he held your across his face, your hips gyrating against his mouth as you looked down to watch him.

“Fuck,” you keened. “You look so sexy eating my pussy. Make me cum, Sam.”

Sucking your clit into his mouth, Sam nodded, tugging on the bundle and making you lurch forward in bliss.

“Just like that, Sam. Make me cum on your face. Make me cum, baby.”


	120. Dean x Reader x Sam - Ready

**  
**He said he was getting you ready, lube slicking your backside and his saliva swirling around your clit, dripping down to where he slowly pushed his fingers. **  
**

Sam sat across the room, cock in hand, watching his brother open your ass up for him. He’d dreamed about this for months and when you said you wanted your first time to be with them both, he didn’t imagine you meant like this.

“Dean,” you mewled. Pleasure wound in your belly as his tongue stroked your clit, the fingers in your ass making your pussy clench and long for something to fill it. “Please just fuck me.”

There was juices all over Dean’s chin and lips, making them shine as he pulled away to look into your lust blown eyes.

“We want you to be ready for us. We don’t want to hurt you. Just relax and let me take care of you.”


	121. Dean x Reader - Do You Trust Me

  
“Do you trust me?” He’d murmured, pulling ropes from his closet and motioning for you to strip down to your underwear.

“Yes” you breathed, yourself your head at the end of the bed and raising your arms. You trusted Dean with your life and your sex life was no different.

He bound your wrists together tightly, a rush of euphoria coming over you at the grip they held as you lay motionless with your eyes shut.

“You look so beautiful this way. Open to me and trusting.”

You listened as Dean moved around the room, trying to pick out the sounds of what he might be doing but coming up with nothing until you felt the feather light touch of cool leather on your skin.

“Let’s make you more beautiful. Do you trust me?”


	122. Jensen x Reader - Slut

The bar between your legs, cuffs around your ankles kept you open for every move Jensen made. The matching cuffs circled your wrists and you panted as he held you firm against the slick wall.

You weren’t supposed to be enjoying this. You were his toy and toys pleased their owners not the other way around.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Pounding into you hard enough to knock your head back against the cement wall made you whimper. “You are, you fucking slut.”

Rapid thrusts did nothing to slow your pleasure and you bit your lip hard enough to make it bleed to keep from cumming.

“My slut gonna cum? Soak my fat fucking cock with your ruined pussy?” He slapped the side of your face when you didn’t answer but then laughed as you clenched around him. “Yeah, slut’s gonna cum so hard on my dick. Cum, slut.”


	123. Jensen x Reader - Wake Up

Soft lips kissed over your ear making a shiver run down your spine and slowly wake you from your blissful sleep.

“Wake up, beautiful.”

You hummed arching as Jensen kept kissing and sucking on your earlobe. “No, sleeping.”

“Wake up. I want to make love to my wife.”

A groan left you as Jensen’s fingers danced down your belly and between your legs.


	124. Jared x Reader - One Drink Too Many

Maybe it was all the wine or maybe it was just your feelings finally bubbling over but you couldn’t help yourself. You slid from the couch you were sharing with Jared swinging your hips to the music playing on your phone. Soon your hands were running up and down your sides, feeling your breasts through the thin fabric of your top until they came down to rest on the button of your jeans.

Popping them open with a sigh, you pushed out of them. “That’s better. Stupid pants.”

Jared watched through hooded eyes, licking his overly pink lips until he was crooking a finger in your direction.

Sauntering closer, you straddled Jared’s lap, the bulge in the front already obvious as you crashed your lips against his. His hands finding the globes of your ass and squeezing, drawing you in closer.

Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was your feelings, but it didn’t matter as long as you stayed in this moment with Jared.


	125. Castiel x Reader- Found You

It was like time had never passed. Castiel still looked the same in his tench and dark slacks. His eyes were still that azure blue that made you weak in the knees. And he still kissed with a passion of a casanova.

When you’d been killed, you knew purgatory was where you were going but you never thought you’d find Cas here. Angels didn’t go here, werewolves, vampires, witches, you, things that were born from evil went here.

But there he was and you didn’t hesitate to let him envelope you in his arms and kiss the breath from your lungs. His hands tearing at your clothing are baring you too him.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I can’t believe I found you.”


	126. Sam x Reader - Huge

It wasn’t your first time. Hell it wasn’t even your hundredth time but as Sam peeled the layers from your body and kissed every inch of your flesh, you felt like a virgin all over again.

Shy and nervous. Excited yet scared. You’d seen what Sam was packing and you could barely fit that monster in your mouth. How the hell would it fit inside you?

Sam brushed his lips over the column of your throat before breathing you in.

“Are you okay?”

“Kinda,” you laughed. “You’re kind of huge.” The thick head of Sam’s length brushed over your folds, your walls clenching in anticipation as you tilted up your chin. “But I’m ready anyway.”


	127. King of Hell!Sam x demon!Reader - Bored

The demon in his lap bounced up and down on his slicked cock, her pussy stretched around him and taking him like a goddamn pro. But Sam was bored. He’d fucked this one before and although she felt good, he needed something extra.

A bottle of lube still sat beside his throne and he reached for it. Gelling two of his fingers and holding them near the base of his cock. Her asshole swallowing his digits with ease.

“Fuck, you are a whore,” he commented, watching her thrust herself back onto his cock and fingers.

“Only the best to keep my king entertained.”


	128. King of Hell!Sam x Reader x Knight of Hell!Dean - Inseminate

Clinging onto your king with all your strength was useless as he fucked his large cock in and out of your pussy. His brother and knight, behind you, fucking into your ass deep as he bit at your shoulders.

When you’d been taken by demons, you thought you would be killed, not taken to your ex and his demon brother. Weeks of grooming and finally you had been ready as Sam’s queen, letting him take you with hopes of planting the first seed of your brood of children.

It hadn’t happened yet but that was no consequence as he invited his brother into your bedroom. It no longer mattered who got you pregnant, as long as one of the loads mixing along your sex took.


	129. Soulless!Sam x Reader - Different

There was no doubt in your mind that something was different about Sam. He had been into rough sex before but never like this. He’d always said no to holding you down, hand wrapped around your throat and squeezing. But now he wouldn’t let go.

A part of you thought he was going to kill you, but the thick cock pounding in and out of your ass sent shivers of pleasure through your body. Taking with it your lack of care as Sam let go so you could gasp for air.

“Like me squeezing that pretty little neck?” he grunted, his thrusts faltering.

“Yes,” you gasped as he tightened his hand again.

“Bruised neck and a fucked out ass.” he laughed to himself just as you started to cum, choking his dick with your rim. He let go, a gasp filling your lungs as you writhed under him and he pulled his cock free, jerking off ropes of his seed onto your sweaty skin.


	130. Demon!Dean x Reader - The Fantasy

You could have sworn his eyes flashed back when you asked for him to fuck your ass. His eyes were black, you knew it but you also didn’t care as he drew a hand up towards your throat.

He rested it there, fucking into you harder as you contemplated letting yourself have this fantasy. Fucking a demon, fucking a man whose eyes were black as coal going against everything you’d been taught in church. Letting this stranger fuck your ass raw and choking you until you see stars.

Reaching up, you pressed your hand against the back of his, thrusting back into his cock as you squeeze his fingers around your neck. Letting your fantasy play out.


	131. Soulless!Sam x Witch!Reader x Demon!Dean - We Are

Being a witch always did have it’s advantages and charming the Winchesters into fucking you senseless seemed to be the newest one to add to your list. It helped that the one below you, Sam Winchester, didn’t care who was fucking his cock as long as he got to come. And Dean Winchester, the black eyed fucker just wanted a piece of ass you were willing to give.

They fucked you with precision and you relished in every drop of pleasure that rolled through your body.

“Fuck me,” you cried, your climax rippling through you as each man fucked into you hard and deep.

“Oh, sweetheart.”

“We are.”


	132. Mark of Cain!Dean x Reader - Choke Me

He told you he needed it. He begged for it. For you to hold him down and fuck your ass up and down on his fat cock. Said it was the only way to make the mark on his arm quiet for a little while and you gave into him.

Slicking him up and working yourself down, first onto his fingers, opening yourself up and then down onto his dick that twitched and pulse in excitement. With your hands flat on his chest, you started to ride him, your round ass cheeks clapping together with every bounce.

“Fuck, baby girl. You feel so good.” He balled up the sheets next to him, waiting for the right moment before asking, “can you put your hands on my neck? Around my throat?”

You hesitated, you thrusts halting.

“Please, baby girl. I need it. Choke me, sweetheart.”


	133. Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader - My Omega

Sam held you tight against the mattress, slamming his thick, alpha cock in and out of your drenched cunt, obscene sucking noises joining the chorus of his full sack smacking your ass and the moans from your dry lips.

“Whose Omega are you?”

“Yours, Sam.”

“Who gets to knot this tight, little pussy?”

“You do, my Alpha. Only you.”

Sam leaned forward, biting over your old claim mark, reopening the wound to show the world who you belonged to.

“You’re damn right you belong to me. My Omega.”


	134. Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader - Can't Deal with You

You thought you could tease Dean, get the alpha riled up just enough to finally take you up on your offer. But your teasing had gone too far and you found yourself surrounded but the scent of an alpha in rut.

He’d grabbed you as you sauntered passed his door in just your panties and a cami, his cock already hard and straining in his sweats as they hung low on his hips.

“Why are you slutting around like this? Do you know how badly I want you, ‘mega?” He held you to his chest, walking you across his room, his wide left palm against your throat as the right pushed his waistband down to expose his thick, alpha cock.

You hardly fought back as he pushed you onto his bed on all fours, only cringing slightly when the tearing sound of your panties reached your ears. But that was quickly forgotten as Dean rubbed the head of his cock against your folds, groaning loudly at how wet you already were.

“I can’t deal with you like this anymore. I’ve got to have you.” He guided his member into your cunt slowly before starting a frantic pace, growling at how hot and wet you were around him. His hand never left your throat and he used that to his advantage, pulling you up to breath into your ear, “gonna fill you with my pups and make you mine, Omega.”


	135. Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader - The Rut

Dean’s rut had started two days ago and it didn’t show any signs of stopping. You were exhausted, lying limply beneath him as he held you down. One hand on your hip, the other pressing your face into the pillow to muffle the whimpers of pleasure you were giving off with every thrust of Dean’s hips.

You’d stopped counting your orgasms, knowing it would be more than you wanted to count, but Dean’s, those you could keep track of. He was on his fifth of the day and you held onto the sheets as his knot started to catch, again and again until he could hardly move. That’s when his warmth spread through your belly.

A soft sigh left your lips as he leaned down to bite at your shoulder, another gush of his release filling up your womb with what you hoped was a pup or two.


	136. Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader - The Agent

After the third person from your office went missing, the FBI showed up to ask questions. From the moment the agent stepped into your office however, it was like being struck by lightning. The heady scent of rutting alpha filled your senses and when he spoke in his raspy timber, you found yourself submitting to his will.

Clothes were discarded in a frenzy and he pulled at your hips, lining you up before sinking in balls deep. The growls from his chest made your pussy clench, your body more than willing to take him in as he fucked you from behind.

Pain from the bruise on your hip from his fingertips formed but you pushed back into the knot that was slowly starting to inflate. A desperate need to feel this agent flood you with cum had you keening out with your need.

“Alpha, I need your knot. Please, Alpha.”

A loud slap sounded in your spacious office followed by the grunt of the Alpha behind you.

“Call me, Dean, my little Omega.”


	137. Omega!Dean x Plus size Alpha!Reader - Your Omega

Male omegas were not known for their fertility except when they went into heat. Which was lucky for you as you straddled Dean, his pink tongue wetting his pouty lips as you lower yourself onto him.

“Mmm, you feel so good, Omega.” Rocking your luscious hips back and forth in Dean’s lap, you watched the overheated omega start to relax. “Oh, my sweet Omega. Your Alpha is gonna make it better. We’ll get you through this heat and hopefully have a couple pups for you to start coming home to.”

Dean whimpered, thrusting up into your round ass and listening to the slap of it fill your bedroom. His eyes were glued to your chest, the large mounds bouncing before his greedy olive eyes.

“Here, ‘mega. Have a taste.” You pressed forward, bringing your right breast to Dean’s lips and moaning as he sucked at the ample flesh. “Such a good omega, Dean. So good.”


	138. Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader -All Yours

You had done it on purpose. Flirted with the bartender, knowing she was another alpha just so you could get a rise out of your own.

Sam had snatched you by the wrist, dragging you out of the bar and back to your room where he ordered you to strip.

When you were both naked, he sat on the bed and ordered you over his knee. “Naughty Omega,” he growled before bringing his hand down on the globe of your ass. “You are my Omega and you will not flirt with an others. DO. YOU. UNDER. STAND. ME?” He brought his hand down with each word and you ground yourself against his thigh to gain some relief before whimpering a reply.

“Your’s Alpha. All yours.”


	139. Misha x Reader x Jensen -Boyfriend's Best Friend

“Spread your legs a little more for me.”

Misha’s pink tongue snaked out to wet his plump lips as you opened yourself farther to him. Your fingers teasing your folds, stroking your clit with just a hint of pressure to make your hips twitch as you watched him pump his cock.

Across the room you could feel eyes watching the two of you. A chill of excitement jumping up your spine as Jensen watched through the open doorway.


	140. Dean x Reader - Touch

Dean stroked his dick in time with your fingers rolling your nipples as you gyrated up into your own hand.

“That’s my girl. Putting on a little show just for me. Touch that pretty little pussy, baby.”

His words shot straight through you as you watched him touch himself too, his cock throbbing just for you.

“Mmm, feels so good, Dean. Feels even better watching you stroke your gorgeous, fat cock.”

A devilish grin pulled across his face as Dean rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb, teasing you.

“You like watching me jerk off?”

Mewling with a nod, you rolled your body up into your hand, sinking two fingers into your dripping cunt.

“Wanna see me cum?”


	141. Jared x Reader x Jensen - The Fan

Bringing fans back up for the night was a hobby both men enjoyed. With no one to go home to after a convention it was only logical to find someone willing to share.

It had been hands and lips everywhere, until all you had left was your black thong and shirt still on, your breasts hanging over the collar to be teased by Jared’s pink lips.

He pulled you towards the bed, his thick, naked cock twitched against his belly as Jared crooked his finger for you to climb into his lap. Quickly you found yourself bouncing on the larger man’s dick without much thought to the other man across the room.

Jensen watched as he sunk down into a chair at the foot of the bed, his pants open and lube pulled from its hiding place in his bag. With the perfect view, he slicked up his cock and started to play.


	142. Jensen x Reader x Misha -Time

A loud moan left your lips as Jensen pinched your nipples between his fingers, his cock steadily moving between your legs from underneath.

“Oh, she likes that Jen,” Misha rasped, his own cock firmly in his fist, being pumped in time with your thrusts.

“It’s not the only thing she likes. Her ass is squeezing the fuck out of my cock,” he grunted and tweaked your left nipple hard enough to make you squeak.

“I can’t help it. Your dick feels too good.” You bounced in time with your words, finding them getting lost on your tongue. “I’m gonna cum and I don’t wanna without Mish.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he breathed, “we got plenty of time. Go ahead and cum.”


	143. Dean Smith x Reader - The High Rise

The window was perfect, as was the view below from Dean Smith’s office window. Perfectly clean and open for anyone to come along and gaze up as he fucked himself into his new secretary’s cunt.

You took his cock and moaned like a pornstar, clawing at the cool glass that was smudged by your naked chest. You were perfect too and Dean couldn’t be more happy with his new job at the top of the high rise.


	144. Sam x Reader -The Library

You couldn’t believe you were letting this guy you just met, nail you on the table in the middle of the biography section. Sure no one was gonna come looking for an old tome on Washington but still this was your library and anyone could see you.

The thrill of that thought, however, sent sparks down your spine and he had to kiss you to keep your moans in check.

“Sam,” you groaned, your orgasm just on the verge of release when you heard something creek to your right. Glancing over, you saw the man Sam had come in with, his cock hard and being stroked in time with Sam’s thrusts. Your pussy clenched knowing you’d been caught.

But being caught didn’t stop you.


	145. Misha x Reader - Home

He thought he had lost you for good. Coming home from another late shoot only to find you and your things gone. Misha had been beside himself. He called, texted, did everything he could think of but you were just gone. And all because of his late hours.

You’d told him that things needed to change, that you needed him home more at night since the break in but Misha had been adamant about the new security system being enough. And now with you in the wind, he saw it really wasn’t enough for you. You needed him and he’d failed you, again.

It took over a week before he found you and he’d sobbed as he held you close. Apologies rained from his pink lips and you couldn’t fight your longing to be home with him anymore. Home was where you belonged and once there, it was clothes lining the floor of your home, teeth nipping at naked skin as Misha sank himself into the warmth of your body. Promises of being home more groaned into your flesh.


	146. Jensen x Reader - Stay

“I missed you so much,” Jensen murmured into your mouth, his thrusts slow and deep, rubbing that one spot inside you that only he could. “Missed you so bad.”

Mewls of pleasure fell from your parted lips, Jensen’s catching and dragging over yours with every push and pull.

“Never leave again. Stay here with me. Forever.”


	147. Jensen x Reader - A Month

It was closing in on a month when you finally boarded a plane for Canada, leaving behind the warmth of Texas in search of your overworked husband. They had been behind in filming and with conventions in between, Jensen hadn’t had time to come home to you.

You missed him with an ache that ran deep through your core. Needing to feel his arms around you desperately after your extended time apart.

Unfortunately, the day had run long and Jensen drug himself in the door around 1am to find you curled up on his bed, waiting.

He rushed to you, taking possession of your lips and devouring them as you pawed at his clothes. You needed him, needed to feel his skin on your skin, his body covering yours with a desperation you had never felt before.

“I love you,” he blurted happily, taking in the smile stretched across your face.

“I love you too,” you giggled as Jensen sheathed himself inside you. “I love you so much.”


	148. Jensen x Reader - The Fight

  
In that moment you couldn’t remember what the fight had been about. His job or maybe yours, being actors took its toll when you filmed on different sides of the country. The only thing you did know was how thick Jensen felt inside you, how rough the carpet under your back rubbed your skin and how much you wanted that moment to never end.


	149. Jared x Reader - Never Again

  
“Never do that again,” Jared growled between thrusts, his hips smacking yours enough to bruise but you didn’t care.

You needed this, needed him to show you how much he needed you, how much he loved you.

“Never leave me. I can’t with you gone.” Droplets hit your chest, tears falling from his kaleidoscope eyes as he moved above you.

“I won’t,” you breathed, your toes curling as the fire in your belly started to burn uncontrollably. “I’ll never leave you alone again.”


	150. Misha x Reader - The Scene

He’d put so much of his real emotions into the scene that it was no surprise to you when he drug you from the set and into his trailer. Misha’s face was flushed and he was in a hurry to have your skin bared to him as you popped the buttons on his white dress shirt.

But for Misha, there wasn’t time for that. Your dress was easy to toss away and rid you of panties but he could only manage to push his slacks down to his knees before bending you over the counter and pushing his way into your wetness.

You knew Misha would have some reaction to your character being killed off but this was more than you expected. But you grabbed his tie anyway, arching back and taking him in over and over again all while whispering, “I’m okay, Mish. I’m still here.”


	151. Misha x Reader - Movie Night

The movie you’d been watching was long over, the screen across the room bright and lighting up your living room as Misha pumped himself in and out of your needy cunt. He had only come over to watch a movie but it was quickly forgotten as his hands and lips started wandering.

He’d knew where to suck, at the back of your neck, making your toes curl as he fondled your breasts under your top. He’d knew you wouldn’t resist the gentle plucks of your nipples or the rub of his hardness against your backside.

Clothing was lost quickly and Misha threw your leg over his forearm before plunging in and rubbing your nub in time with his thrusts.


	152. Misha x Reader - Gorgeous

“Do you know how gorgeous you look tonight?”

Misha’s words skittered over your skin and sank into your bones as he wrapped his arms around your waist and back you up into the wall behind you. His breath fanning over your face as he stared into your lustful eyes.

His lips were so close and the music blaring from the party downstairs rocked through your core as he leaned in slowly.

“I could look at you in that little number forever.” His lips brushed yours and you whimpered into it, chasing after him with your own mouth. You never needed to kiss someone so much in your life.

“Too bad you aren’t mine.”


	153. Misha x Reader - The Tease part 1

Your hands were straining to stay at your sides as Misha, with a featherlight touch, pressed his middle finger to your throbbing clit.

Every deep breath you took shook with the barely there touch as your body’s natural movement let him rub the bundle of nerves.

It was your punishment for wearing panties to dinner under your dress. Misha had ordered you to go without them but went you bent down to grab your shoes from inside your closet, your dress rode up, exposing your backside. You couldn’t have others see you, so you tugged on a lacy black pair and went to dinner.

When Misha skimmed his hand up your thigh under the table and found lace over your puffy folds, he’d cut dinner with your friends short and took you home.


	154. Misha x Reader - The Tease part 2

Misha tugged at the bonds around his wrists, his arms above his head and tied with one of his ties to your iron headboard kept him in place as you stripped slowly next to him on the bed. He was already naked, cock hard and straining along his belly.

“You teased me so badly last weekend, Misha.” Gently, you straddled Misha’s waist, turning your back on him before continuing. “It was cruel. But this weekend is mine and I think you should be punished too.” You looked back over your shoulder before reaching between your thighs, spreading the lips of your cunt open and sitting down on the ridge along the underside of Misha’s pulsing cock.

You started rocking, feeling his thighs tense after a few gyrations of your hips.

“Feel good?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Good. I want you to feel good, baby. But remember, you didn’t let me cum for a hour. I think it’s only fair you don’t get to either.”


	155. Misha x Plus size!Reader - The Boots

Misha couldn’t resist you when you wore the boots, their black leather calling to him and making him want nothing more than to wrap your legs around his body as he fucked you into oblivion. He’d watch as your curvy flesh would bounce and jiggle with his thrusts, licking his lips as your tits moved below him.

“You’re so sexy,” he growled, the husk of his voice like single malt whiskey on your body and you clenched around his throbbing cock. “So eager too.”

Misha held tight, raising your left leg until your boot was over his shoulder, his tongue coming out again but this time to lick at the leather along the side.

“Damn, I love these boots.”


	156. Misha x Reader - Too Much

You’d cum three times already. Earth shattering, wet, pulsing, loud orgasms that left your clit overly sensitive and Misha growling as he chased your up the bed.

“I’m not done with you yet, my love.”

“Mish, please,” you begged, “I can’t. It’s too much.”

The blunt head of Misha’s cock drug along your clit and down to your center as he nipped at the underside of your jaw.

“It’s not too much. I know you’ve got more in you.” He sank into your cunt, stretching your walls perfectly and making you moan pathetically. “See, I think you can do one more.”


	157. Jared x Reader -Silk

Anticipation grew in your belly as Jared stood behind you with a length of silk rope, his large hands reaching to pull your wrists back behind you and rest them on your backside.

“You’re sure you want this?” Ever the caregiver, Jared’s worry brought a smile to your face.

“Of course I’m sure. There is no one I trust more than you, Jared.”

“Okay.”

He slipped the rope around your wrists, wrapping them together before knotting them simply behind you.

Energy danced in your belly as you tested the binding, finding it secure and waiting patiently for the second bit of rope to be wrapped around your elbows.

Jared’s fingers trailed up the length of your arms, the white silk strand following behind them and slipping around your arms, knotting them together as well. He was slow and deliberate, concentrating on making each loop of rope the right length as he circled your chest and criss crossed over your torso.

By the time he was done with your upper half, you were already breathing hard, wetness running down your thighs and more in love than you had before you started.


	158. Misha x Reader - Disobedient Pet

  


You had agreed to this, to being Misha’s pet for the week and when you disobeyed his order to take your tail butt plug out right away, he had to punish you.

Rope secured your ankles, keeping you for walking away, as did the tie around your neck, firmly attached to the leg of the bed beneath you. Finally he’d secured your arms behind you, holding you on your side as he pulled out your tail.  
“You have to be good, pet or neither of us will have fun.”

He slicked the tip of his cock and pressed it against your relaxed rim, pushing until he was surrounded by the hot, tightness of you ass. Fucking into you slowly, Misha kept his hold on you,pulling you back to keep your cunt away from the sheets, away from any possible friction he knew you craved.

But that didn’t stop your toes from curling, the slick slide of his cock in your ass bringing you just as much pleasure and you bit at your lip to keep from letting him know as an orgasm built in your belly.

 


	159. Castiel x Reader - What He'd Learned

Castiel had spent over a week learning the art of rope tying and when he sat down across from you in the room you shared in the bunker, you smiled and asked him to show you what he’d learned.

Of course Castiel wasn’t about to tie you to a chair, no he knew of other ways of making knots of rope turn into pleasure for both of you.

He was graceful and careful, his blue eyes focused on bringing the rope around each of your breasts, around your rib cage, twirling them around your knee and opening you up to him. The rope around your neck gave just enough pull to keep your leg up and your throat open.

Licking your lips, you begged, “fuck my mouth, Cas. Need to taste you.”


	160. Jensen x Reader - Boy Scout

  


Ever the boy scout, Jensen knew he way around a knot and when you brought up being tied up, he was quick to Google the best knots to use to make sex the most accessible and pleasurable.

Your calves were tied to your thighs, keeping them bend and open. Rope traveled over your chest, around your breasts to avoid any injury to them as Jensen secured your arms behind you.

He’d laid you out on the floor, tucking a pillow under your head as he knelt between your straining thighs. He teased at your entrance, the head of his cock rubbing your clit before sinking into your soaked cunt.

With you like this, Jensen could see every inch of your gorgeous body and he leaned back on his hands to watch his cock fuck in and out of you. Your tits bounced between the parallel ropes, giving him and extra show to enjoys as you mewled and panted out your pleasure.

 


	161. Mark of Cain!Dean x Reader - Marked

  


Your shoulders were aching from being tied up, arms behind your back like this for so long. Face flat against the couch, hips tilted up thanks to the hotels overstuffed pillows aided in the man fucking himself in and out of you.

When Dean called you thought it would be a regular hook up like the last few times, but something about him was different, darker. And it didn’t take him long to get you naked, roped and in this position. His belt leaving welts along your backside that burned hot and made your pussy clench.

Those marks felt like they were on fire as Dean’s hips slammed into your ass over and over again, his cock splitting you open and feeling like heaven.

He took his pleasure out on your body, rutting deep and digging his fingers into your welts, pure filth raining from his lips the whole time until finally he stilled. Against the mouth of your womb, he twitched out his load, pulling out slowly to see how much would escape. But that pillow, under your pelvis, kept you at the best angle to keep his seed trapped inside.

Using his fingers, he opened the lips of your cunt, looking at the mess he made inside you and laughed.

“Finally marked you like the whore you are.”

 


	162. Sam x Reader - Knot

  


  
The rope around your legs, holding your knees together, drug across your nipples in a burning pleasure as Sam pressed your thighs back into your chest. His cock stretching your walls, so tight around him from the restricted position making you clutch at your ankle that was above you. The bliss that came with Sam fucking in and out of you was intensified by the restriction, your mouth falling open in breathy whimpers.

“Sam,” you whined.

“You liking this, pretty girl? Like being tied up and fucked?”

Humming you answers, the pleasure between your thighs grew, the knot in your belly as tight as the one around your knees drawing you silent as a wave of desire washed over you.

 


	163. Sam x WOC!Reader - Asian Beauty

As Sam stared down at the gorgeous woman before him, he couldn’t help but think his brother had it right all along. This beautiful Asian woman had the mouth of a goddess, licking and sucking at his thick cock and making it disappear between her painted lips. A deep groan of satisfaction leaving his own throat as she sucked gently on the head. Damn did he need to find more woman to love on like this.


	164. Sam x WOC!Reader - Painted Skin

He slid between your slicked breasts with ease as you knelt on the old motel carpet, the generous amount of lube giving Sam plenty of leeway.

“You look so fucking beautiful down there,”  he said with a smile as he bent down to your level. His lips taking yours and not letting go as he kept thrusting. He held you tight around the neck, sucking on your full bottom lip as he drew near his end.

“Time to paint that beautiful dark skin in my seed, baby.”


	165. Sam x Plus Size WOC!Reader - Sway

  


Sam bent you over the counter in the bunker kitchen, sinking into your wet cunt until he was balls deep, making them slap off your voluptuous skin. Your breasts swaying below you and making contact with the cool countertop as Sam weaved his fingers into your dark locks.

“There you go, my Latina princess. Taking my cock so well.” He brought his hand back and smacked it hard against the fleshy part of your ass, watching it jiggle for him as he fucked you.

 


	166. Dean x WOC!Reader - Innocent

  
He couldn’t control himself as he fucked into your cunt hard and fast. The white of your lace garter such a deep contrast to your flesh, it drove him wild with lust and he pulled you back against him. Dean’s hand closing around your throat while he fucked into you.

“Playing innocent when really you’re my dirty little girl,” he growled into your ear.


	167. Dean x WOC!Reader - Round

Dean wasn’t sure which was better to watch, the soft globes of your tits rippling over his hard cock or your puffy dark nipples growing taut with every push he made of your breasts. He was transfixed and willing to chase his release between your soft skin if it meant he got a show like this.


	168. Dean x WOC!Reader - Lucky

Dean couldn’t believe how luck he was to have your gorgeous ebony thighs wrapped around his head as your raven locks ticked his thigh, your head bobbing over his length as you swallowed him down.

He licked into your cunt, humming at your delicious flavor, sucking on your clit and feeling the vibrations of your moans around his dick. He was lucky to have you that was damn fucking for sure.


	169. Sam x Reader - A Short Break

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Sam murmured into your mouth as he thrust his cock between your pressed together breasts. “I should be looking for Dean.”

“You need to relax,” you answered before swiping your tongue against his. “The others are on it. You need a break, Chief.”

Sam growled at his newly acquired nickname and pulled away from your embrace. He took hold of his straining member and offered it to your lips.

As you coiled your lips around the flared head, Sam groaned and sank into the heat of your mouth.

“Just a short break, I guess. Fuck.”


	170. Dean x Reader - Let's Try It

He’d seen it in porn more times than he could count. The male star fucking the usually fake, large breasts of his female co-star, rutting into their flesh before pulling away to fuck.

Yeah, he’d seen it as foreplay but this was completely different. 

Straddling your chest and dripping lube between your tits, Dean grabbed the top of the headboard and pushed between them. The slick, slide around him felt good, really good so he did what came natural, he fucked.

Pushing and pulling his cock between your breasts, watching the weeping, red tip poke out the top, his balls growing tight with the sight before him.

“Fuck, you feel good.”

You smiled up at Dean coyly. “Good enough to cum on my tits?”

“Mmm maybe,” he hummed, feeling the tingles of his release building at the base of his spine.

“Come on, Dean. Cum for me.”

 


	171. Jensen x Reader - Missing Baby Girl

He’d missed you. God, how he’d missed you. Long days of shooting, flying off for convention, never having the time to just be the two of you like he needed.

“I’ve missed you, baby girl.”

“I missed you too, Daddy.”

Just hearing the term washing over his skin made Jensen sigh out loud, impending release soon to follow as he watched you finish stripping naked and kneeling before him.

“There isn’t an inch of this beautiful body that I don’t want to touch,” he said as he strolled closer. Reaching for your hands and making you cup your own breasts. “Hold those there, baby girl. Daddy wants to fuck them.”


	172. Sam x WOC!Reader - Desire

Sam had one desire after he’d finished questioning you about your missing downstairs neighbor. And that desire was to have you as you were now. Flat on your back, gorgeous mocha tits pressed together and slick with your spit, sandwiching his fat cock.

He’d found it easy to talk you into hooking up, afterall he was a very tall, very attractive FBI agent. And when you’d felt how large he was behind his straining zipper, you were quick to offer yourself to him.


	173. Jared x Reader - The Babysitter

“You work too hard, Mr. Padalecki,” you purred as you pressed your large chest against his, a towel the only thing keeping him covered which you reached for with greedy fingers. “I want to help you relax. Will you let me?”

Jared licked his overly pink lips and nodded. “I don’t know. I mean, god you are gorgeous but my wife…”

A wicked grin crawled across your face. “Your wife won’t mind. And besides what I had in mind barely counts.”

The white towel pooled around Jared’s feet and you pushed him back onto the bed as you undid the buttons of your blouse. You’d taken your bra off when he’d gone into the shower and now your voluptuous breasts hung free for his sunflower gaze to take in.

“Fuck,” he breathed, reaching a hand out to cup your massive tit, thumbing at the nipple. “What did you have in mind?”

He was hard and throbbing as you wrapped a hand around his cock and pressed it between your large breasts. Starting a rhythm that had Jared groaning and tipping his head back in pleasure only to jerk backup to watch.

“Damn that’s sexy.”

“I knew you were a tits man, Mr. Padalecki. It’s why you hired me isn’t it?”

“God, damn,” he grunted. “You’re gonna make me cum.”

“That’s the point, Mr.Padalecki. I want to feel you cum on my tits so I can lick it all up.”

“Oh fuck. You’re gonna get me into trouble.”

Shaking your head, you tipped your chin forward and licked at the line of precum that was smeared on your supple skin. “Who’s gonna tell on us? Not me.”

“Me either,” Jared groaned, his dick twitching as it swelled and started pumping out a load of white onto your skin.

With a giggle, you ran a finger through the mess on your chest. “Mmm, tastes good Mr. Padalecki.”

“Jesus fucking christ, you are gonna kill me. When you said you wanted to try role play I didn’t think this. Fuck me.”

With a laugh, you reached for the towel at your husband’s feet. “Maybe later.”


	174. Dean x Reader - All Night

I couldn’t keep my eyes off her. More specifically I couldn’t keep my eyes off her large, pillowy tits, hardly contained by the corset top she wore. Every time she bent over to line up her shot at the pool table, I’d get a peak at those gorgeous puppies. So round and soft, perfect for sliding my dick between ‘em.

When I got her to agree to come back with me to my room, I was surprised how eager she was to undress and fall to her knees before me. She wrapped her beautiful mouth around the head of my cock, slicking me up before offering me her chest.

“Fuck my tits, baby.” 

Her voice was like silk and I laid my cock between those globes and groaned when she sandwiched my dick between them. My thrusts were slow, savoring the feel of her warm, supple flesh until she started licking and sucking at the tip.

Every time my cock pushed through her cleavage, her mouth would chase me, sucking at me and drawing me closer and closer to my release.

 


End file.
